<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake &amp; Lamb by HappyUchiha, RichardLyex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090277">Snake &amp; Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha'>HappyUchiha</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex'>RichardLyex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snake &amp; Lamb [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parent, Crossover, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Game: BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki Terumi attempts to save a struggling woman from a drunken man on the street and, is falsely charged with assault and put on probation, resulting in expulsion from his school. Terumi is sent to Tokyo to stay with Sojiro Sakura on his father's order and attend Shujin Academy during his year-long probation.</p><p>A P5 retelling with Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue taking the place of Joker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo/Okumura Haru, Yuuki Terumi/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snake &amp; Lamb [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mainly for shits and giggles and I don't expect anyone to actually read this but, If anyone does chance upon my fic any and all criticism I welcome. I only wish to improve my writing please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi Granny I’m done unboxing your shit!” Terumi called to the elderly shop owner “So get the hell out here and pay me so I can go home already,”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for helping me today, Terumi-Kun, whatever would I do without you?” She chuckled, walking into the backroom where Terumi was working “I <span>do </span>wish you weren’t so vulgar though. How do you expect to get a wife one day with such bad manners?”</p>
<p>“Heh not like there're any girls around here that’re worthwhile <span>anyways</span><span>”</span> He rolled his eyes with a scoff “Now pay up before my Mother sends a search party<span>”</span></p>
<p>The elderly woman chuckled once again as she dug out an envelope and handed it to Terumi, which he quickly took and jammed into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Thanks Granny call me again if you need more help” He said walking off not bothering to wait for her reply but still heard a faint call saying to stay out of trouble as he made his way into the night.<br/>Nearing the halfway point to his home, he takes the crumbled envelope out of his pocket and checks the contents.</p>
<p>“Damn, I’m only worth ¥3,188?” He grumbled putting the money back into his pocket ‘How the hell am I ever going to get out of this damn town if everyone keeps paying me jack shit?!’</p>
<p>Deep down he knew why he was paid so little and why he was only hired for odd jobs. He also knew nothing was going to change. All he wanted to do was to give the ultimate apology and move him and his mother far away from this place. Pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of an argument, Terumi does his best to ignore it, knowing it is not his problem and that he should not make it one.</p>
<p>“Just get in the car!” A frustrated male voice was heard.</p>
<p>He kept his normal pace, doing his best to ignore the altercation he undoubtedly would have to walk past <span>to finally get</span> home.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Shouted a frightened woman.</p>
<p>“God <span>damnit</span> why couldn’t it have been two drunk dudes…” Terumi growled as he <span>was unable to</span> ignore it any longer as he <span>began to run</span> towards the noise.</p>
<p>“How dare you cross me!” The man’s voice said angrily.</p>
<p>“Stop it! Let me go!” The woman’s scared voice quickly followed.</p>
<p>Finally, in sight, he could see it was a drunk man harassing a woman cursing to himself. Terumi knew he could not just ignore the situation, so he increased his pace even more.</p>
<p>“<span>Tch</span>… what a waste of time.” The drunk man scoffed, “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”</p>
<p>“I-I’ll call the police!” The woman stuttered.</p>
<p>“Heh, call them<span> if you want</span>!” The drunk man replied cockily, “The police are my bitches. They’re not <span>gonna</span> take you seriously<span>”</span></p>
<p>“No… Stop…!” The woman wept.</p>
<p>Terumi could <span>hear</span> police sirens in the distance, but he <span>was not going to</span> let the shit stain even attempt to get away.</p>
<p>“Hey jackass, let her go!” Terumi shouted as he finally made it to them.</p>
<p>“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to kid?” The drunk snarled as he turned to face the spiky haired teen “Get <span>outta</span> my face!” he says as he returns his attention back to the woman. Growling, Terumi takes a few closer steps and grabs the drunk man’s <span>shoulder</span> causing him to jerk back in retaliation only to fall to the pavement. Terumi takes a step <span>back</span> not expecting the man to fall, cursing quietly to himself as he watched the man get up.</p>
<p>“Damn brat… I’ll sue!” He glared, holding his now bleeding face.</p>
<p>“Well you wouldn’t have fallen if you weren’t such a drunk dumbass!” The youth bit back.</p>
<p>“If you keep this up…” The struggling woman spoke up “Then I’ll report about the money! Is that fine with you!?”</p>
<p>Terumi decided it was best to keep his mouth shut for the time being as he realized this was more than just a drunk man harassing a woman.</p>
<p><span>Sneering</span> the man replied, “All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it’s over.”</p>
<p>“But… I just did as I was told….” The woman whispered.</p>
<p>“Who do you think I am?” The scumbag challenged.</p>
<p>“No…” She murmured, defeated.</p>
<p>“Hey. Make this statement to the cops.” He snapped “This kid suddenly attacked me. Got it<span>”</span></p>
<p>Shocked at the audacity of the drunk, Terumi could no longer hold his tongue and finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“Bullshit! I barely touched you, you goddamned chrome dome!” The spikey haired youth shouted.</p>
<p>The drunk douchebag <span>simply </span>ignored the fuming teen and kept his attention on the distressed woman.</p>
<p>“If you even try to say anything else, you <span>know</span> what’ll happen to you, right?” He threatened.</p>
<p>“Huh? But- <span>“</span>She stuttered.</p>
<p>“Don’t ignore me you bald prick!” Terumi screamed “Like hell I’m going to take the fall for you because you miraculously forgot how to use your damn legs!”</p>
<p>“Shut up. You’re done for.” Baldy countered, “You’re <span>gonna</span> learn what happens when you cross me…”</p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity, two police officers finally arrive on the scene.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, folks. We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?” The burly officer asked calmly as the bald drunk turns to face him the officer’s eyes widen in recognition “Oh! It’s you, sir.”</p>
<p>Terumi’s stomach instantly dropped, and all his anger subsided into anxiousness.</p>
<p>“S-Sir… Shit that can’t be good…” Terumi mumbled to himself as he tried to blend into the background</p>
<p>"So what happened? Explain it to the good officer.<span>”</span> Baldy said, glancing back at the woman <span>who was </span>quiet for a moment before letting out a silent breath.</p>
<p>
  <span>“That young man suddenly attacked him… He shoved this gentleman to the ground.” She mumbled “And this man… Got injured…"</span>
</p>
<p>‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!’ Terumi chanted with wide fearful eyes breaking out in a cold sweat.</p>
<p>“<span>…</span>It’s as she says,” the man tells the officers “Also… Make sure you deal with this, so my name isn’t mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, sir!” the burly officer sputtered “Hey cuff him” he ordered the thin officer.</p>
<p>“U-Understood” Skinny stuttered as he approached Terumi.</p>
<p>As Terumi was cuffed and shoved into the back of the police car all he <span>could</span> think was.</p>
<p>‘This is complete and utter bullshit!<span>”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd to thank RichardLyex for leaving my first comment! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.<br/>And another thing Haru makes an early appearance because dammit I'm giving her screen time if its the last thing I do!</p><p>Please enjoy and remember feedback is always appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really thought you had changed Yuuki…” Maho says tears brimming down her face.</p><p>“Ma you have to believe me!” Terumi pleaded “I didn’t do anything wrong this time I swear it!”</p><p>The sight of utter betrayal and defeat that graced his mother’s delicate face caused Terumi’s heart to constrict.<br/>
“I really want to… I really do…” She says turning her back to him “But it’s not like this is the first time we’ve had to deal with the police now is it?”</p><p>With that his whole body went numb his mother had finally had enough of him after all these years.</p><p>“I-I guess it isn’t…” he deflated falling back onto the couch “When’s the car Hinata sent getting here?”</p><p>“Your father said it’d be here early tomorrow morning. M-Maybe this is a blessing in disguise?” His mother sniffled “Some time with your father and brother may do you some good… Maybe they can do what I can’t….”</p><p>Terumi wanted to speak out about how there was not anything she was doing wrong but, he knew that would only start an argument on why he was still causing trouble despite not actually being at fault this time.<br/>
“Now go to bed, you leave early…” She says leaving.</p><p>Terumi stayed sitting with his face in his palms completely defeated after trying so hard to change his life.<br/>
“This shit can’t possibly get worse…” He sighed.</p><p>Lying back on the couch not having the energy to go to his room he drifts off into a deep slumber. Darkness eventually engulfs the boys mind he can do nothing in this dreamscape other than aimlessly float as if he were lost in space until a deep voice calls out to him from the void.</p><p>“You…. Strth…. You….”  The voice called choppily “Svr… Evl…”</p><p>Just as Terumi were about to call out to the voice he jolts awake as if woken from a horrible nightmare by his mother shaking him.<br/>
“H-Huh!?” He gasps out of for breath.</p><p>“Yuuki calm down!” Maho cries trying to calm her son down.</p><p>Hearing his mother’s panic Terumi can regain his breath and acknowledge his surroundings.</p><p>“Are you ok Yuuki?” Maho says concerned “You were breathing was labored and you were shaking.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine” He said sitting up “Just a nightmare….” </p><p>“Oh well I made you breakfast… your favorite.” She says weakly “You should wash up first.”</p><p>Terumi just nods and quietly and heads to the bathroom.</p><p>‘That was no ordinary dream….’ He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>That voice sounded familiar and it seemed to be trying to tell him something but, he could not figure out what. With an exasperated sigh Terumi walks into the washroom and looks into the mirror and sees bits of black in his bright green hair.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have to dye soon.” he grumbled as he began his bathroom routine and changing into a new pair of clothes he heads into the kitchen where a bowl of hard-boiled eggs and his mother are waiting. Not sure what to say after the events of last night and this morning Terumi quietly sits and begins to eat quietly.</p><p>“…I’ll come visit you once in a while.” Maho spoke up breaking the silence.</p><p>Keeping his eyes on his meal Terumi answers.</p><p>“I don’t want you spending money you don’t have to.” </p><p>“I see…” She says dejectedly “May I call you at the very least?”</p><p>Terumi swallowed a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Yeah sure…” He replied finishing the last of the eggs.</p><p>Terumi finally looked up to meet his mother’s gaze although just as he opened his mouth to speak the sound of a cars horn interrupted him.</p><p>“Guess that’s my ride.” he scoffed getting up.</p><p>“I suppose it is…” Maho inputs also standing.</p><p>Mother and sons’ eyes meet once more as both wish to say something, but their mouths will not allow so they are once again locked in an awkward silence although the one to break it this time was Terumi.<br/>
“I’ll call you as soon as I’m settled.” He tells her.</p><p>“Ok… Goodbye Yuuki…” Was her reply.</p><p>Terumi glanced at his mother for a few more moments before making his way to the door. With e heavy annoyed sigh, he opens the door and sees the black car waiting for him.<br/>
“Well here we go.” Terumi groaned.</p><p>Glaring at the car as if it offended his he opens the backdoor and is instantly greeted with bullshit.</p><p>“Well, well, well long time no see hm brother?” A Terumi look alike greeted with a cheshire grin.</p><p>At that very moment Terumi wanted to plant his fist right into his brothers’ smiling face. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here Hazama?” Terumi growled as he entered the car.</p><p>“Why I’m here to see you of course.” Hazama says smile still glued to his face.</p><p>“Cut the shit.” Terumi sneered “You know just as well as I do our relationship is far from friendly. Now tell me what the old man wants and shut up.”</p><p>“No fun as ever I see” Hazama sighed with a frown “Father wanted me to tell you that you won’t be staying with us.”</p><p>Terumi resisted the urge to slap himself for not expecting this his father was a self-important asshole and he was the family disappointment after all.</p><p>“Where the hell am, I going to be staying then?” He asked looking out the window as they drove past the ocean. </p><p>“One of fathers associates has found a kindly café owner in Yongen-Jaya to take you in.” Was his brothers answer smile back on his face “His name is Sojiro Sakura and he will be in charge of you for the duration of your probation.”</p><p>Terumi grunted in response his attention still on the outside.</p><p>“But in other news you know that school you’ll be attending Shujin Academy?” Hazama says as his grin grows wider “I also attend there so we’ll be school mates just like old times, isn’t that great?”</p><p>Terumi looked at his brother with wide eyes and mouth agape before going on an enraged tangent. The rest of the drive was full of Terumi’s rageful screams and Hazama’s laughter. Eventually they make it to Yongen before Terumi’s’ anger causes the driver to crash.</p><p>“Oh, would you look at that here already.” Hazama mocked with a frown. “The Sakura residence should be in the back past the supermarket.”</p><p>“Finally.” Terumi grumbled as he quickly exited the car.</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing.” Hazama spoke up before his brother could slam the door in his face “I’ll be back tomorrow to take you to Shujin so you can get acquainted with your homeroom teacher and the school layout.”</p><p>Terumi sent a hardened glare at his twin as he slammed the door and stormed away from the car.</p><p>“How am I supposed to last a year here with Hazzy here to annoy the hell outta me…” he mumbled taking out his phone to check the time when he notices a weird app with a strange logo. He decides not to pay it much attention and quickly deletes it.</p><p>Shoving his phone back into his pocket he makes his way down the street passing the tobacco shop, batting cages, and the supermarket before making it to the Sakura residence. Ringing the doorbell, he waits for Sojiro and after a few seconds of waiting with no answer he impatiently rings it again…. And again… and again until a delivery man spoke up.</p><p>“U-Uh Sir Sakura-san’s usually at his café around this time.” The man said timidly.</p><p>Terumi looked at the man with a blank look before turning to go the way he came.</p><p>“W-Wait!” The man called before Terumi could get too far “I memorized your face so if you plan on causing trouble for Sakura-san I’ll go to the police!”</p><p>Terumi slowly turned to the man and sent him a look of disdain.</p><p>“You know, I’m not a fan of people getting in my business.” Terumi said calmly before glaring at the man “I’m supposed to be under his care for the next year. Now learn to mind your own business kay?”<br/>
The dropped the parcel he was holding and by the look on his face he could piss himself any minute. </p><p>“Oh, and one more thing” Terumi asked smirking at the man “Mind telling me where this café is?”</p><p>“I-In the ally p-past the tobacco shop…” Stuttered the frightened man</p><p>“Thanks guy.” Terumi says with a slight chuckle “And don’t piss yourself!” </p><p>Terumi’s chuckle turns into full-blown hysterical laughter as he turns the corner causing the other residence of Yongen to stare at him in as he were some psycho killer or monster but, he paid them no mind not even noticing the looks he was getting.</p><p>“Ah that was great…” He says calming down from his fit of laughter. “That really turned my mood around.”</p><p>Walking past the tobacco shop and turning the corner he is finally met with the Café Leblanc. Giving a sinister smile he pushes the door open and makes his presence known.</p><p>“Yo I’m looking for a guy named Sojiro Sakura!” He said rudely to a bearded man in a pink shirt and apron “You Sojiro pinky?”</p><p>“How rude…” said an elderly customer.</p><p>“Indeed…” said the elderly woman sitting across from him.</p><p>The bearded man gave Terumi a glare that sent him into a cold sweat.</p><p>‘W-What the hell!?’ Terumi thought shocked and confused ‘What’s with this guy…. That glare… it’s so damn intense I can’t move!’</p><p>“Apologize to my customers now.” The man said sternly with no room for argument.</p><p>“Y-Yes Boss” Terumi manages to say as he turns to the elderly couple and bows “I apologize for being rude a second ago… please forgive me…”</p><p>The couple chuckles a bit before the man spoke up.</p><p>“It’s quite alright young man, just make sure it won’t happen again or Sakura-san will give you what for.”</p><p>All Terumi can seem to do is nod in response as he still feels the glare on his back. Once the elderly couple pay for their coffee and bid farewell Sojiro stands in front of Terumi.</p><p>“If you ever disrespect my customers like that again I’ll send you out on your ass now, are we clear?” Sojiro says glare still plastered on his bearded face.</p><p>“Y-Yeah old man we’re clear” Terumi replied breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Good now follow me upstairs.” Sojiro ordered.</p><p>Terumi glared at his back as he followed him to the attic baffled at how this geezer could make him submit as if he were a bad puppy so easily. Once they reached the top of the stairs they were met with a dusty and cluttered attic. Looking around confused Terumi spoke up.</p><p>“Uh gramps what the hell are we doing up here?” He asked.</p><p>“This is your room.” Sojiro says plainly.</p><p>Terumi quickly turns to him in shock.</p><p>“You got to be shitting me!” The boy accused “You really expect me to live in this shit hole for a year!?”</p><p>“Should be perfect for a punk like you” Sojiro smirked “At the very least I’ll give you sheets for the bed everything else is on you.”</p><p>Terumi glared but Sojiro was unfazed.</p><p>“I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day.” He explained “You’ll be alone at night, but if you do anything stupid, I’ll throw you out on your ass got that?"</p><p>“Yeah old man I got it….” Terumi said with an eyeroll.</p><p>“And another thing while you’re here you will address me as Boss.” Sojiro added.</p><p>Terumi scoffed.</p><p>“Oh, piss off gramps I’ll call you whatever I-“ Terumi was unable to finish his sentence as he was once again on the receiving end of Sojiros hardened gaze.</p><p>“Ok ok I’ll call you boss just stop looking at me like that!” Terumi exclaimed averting his gaze.</p><p>Smirking Sojiro crossed his arms.</p><p>“I’ve been told you’ve got a pretty long record, but this is your first time getting charged.” Sojiro continued “Probably due to your fathers influence right?”<br/>
Terumi scowled in response.</p><p>“But what finally did you in was when you protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you right?” He asked rhetorically. “That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults.”</p><p>“Whatever that ass got injured and sued me I don’t give a damn” Terumi says getting fed up with this conversation. “Look I know I did a lot of shit in the past and it’s finally caught up to me.”<br/>
Terumi laughed grimly leaning against a shelf.</p><p>“The whole town is probably jumping with joy now that the local pain in the ass is gone but I couldn’t just leave that woman like I would have a few years ago… I promised someone I’d stop being the problem and stop them instead.”</p><p>Sojiro was quiet for a moment before sighing.</p><p>“Just don’t say anything unnecessary while you’re here. I am in the restaurant business and I don’t want you scaring away my customers.”</p><p>He turned to the stairs and looked at Terumi one last time “Don’t do anything reckless and your probation will be lifted at the end of the year.”</p><p>Sojiro silently walked downstairs back to the café leaving Terumi to his devices. Mildly irritated Terumi looks around the room once more his eyes landing on his box of things.<br/>
“I should clean this damn place a little….” He mumbled as he lifted the box onto the shelf “Now to look for the cleaning supplies."</p><p>Spending the next few hours dusting, sweeping, moping, and organizing he finally decided to call it a night.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit I’m fuckin exhausted.” he says stretching a little before grabbing his sleeping clothes. Once changed he heads to the bed and drops down on his back. Just as he’s about to close his eyes his phone dings, thinking it to be his mother he grabs it and looks at the screen but instead of a message from his mother he was greeted by that weird app again.</p><p>‘This shit again?’ he thought irritated ‘I could’ve sworn I deleted it’</p><p>Terumi once again deletes the strange app and drifts off into a deep slumber, but his eyes immediately burst open and is met with new surroundings. Rather than the café attic he was now in a blue padded jail cell.</p><p>“What in the goddamn hell is this!” he yelled sitting upright “Where the hell am I!?”</p><p>Looking down at his hands he sees that they are chained together, and he is dressed in a tattered striped prison uniform. As he starts to panic, he hears a chuckle by the cell door turning to investigate he sees two twin girls wearing an eye patches wearing it on her left eye and the other over her right eye. Confused Terumi says nothing and walks to the cell door they then step aside and face a strange long-nosed man whose eyes are now locked with Terumi’s.</p><p>“Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet room.” The long-nosed man said with a booming voice.</p><p>“Velvet room? Who the hell are you freaks and where the hell am I!?” Terumi shouted at he pulled on the cell door.</p><p>“Show some respect while you’re in the presence of our master!” One of the twins yelled back.</p><p>“Show respect!?” Terumi said perplexed “You dipshits have me locked in a damn jail cell and you want me to show some damn respect?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be recommended.” Says the other girl.</p><p>“Screw that now let me the hell out of here or I promise you’ll lose the other eye!” Terumi threatened the child.</p><p>Of course that was only a bluff to scare the girls into letting him free but unfortunately it didn’t work the aggressive twin had hit the metal bars of the door with an electric shock baton shocking Terumi causing him to scream in pain and collapse.</p><p>“S-Shit that hurt….” Terumi mumbled from his place on the ground.</p><p>“Serves you right inmate!” The aggressive twin said smugly.</p><p>“Are you ready to cooperate now?” Said the calm one.</p><p>“Y-Yeah sure whatever…” He replied lying motionless.</p><p>“As our master said this is the Velvet Room.” the calm girl explains.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I already know that so skip to the next part already.” Terumi asked rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Quiet inmate or would you like some more shock therapy.” The aggressive girl glared.</p><p>Terumi said nothing but glared back.</p><p>“If there will be no more interruptions Caroline I shall continue.” The calm girl said glancing at her sister.</p><p>“Dont lookat me like that he started it Justine!” Caroline argued pointing at Terumi.</p><p>Terumi chuckled quietly as the girl now known as Justine continued.</p><p>“The you in reality is currently fast asleep.” Justine elucidates “You are only experiencing this as a dream.”</p><p> A dream? How the hell did that make any sense if this were just a dream why the hell could he not wake up? </p><p>“Now stand up or did you forget that you were in the presence of our master!?” Caroline ordered.</p><p>Wanting this to be over with Terumi complied with the brat’s order and slowly got up from his place on the ground eyes once again locked with the creepy old man.</p><p>“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” The old man finally speaks.</p><p>Terumi resists the urge to scoff and roll his eyes.</p><p>“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” He continues “It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter.”</p><p>‘Contract? God this is some grade A bullshit…’ Terumi thought irritated.</p><p>“I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.” Igor speaks “I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”</p><p>“Important matters?” Terumi muttered getting more confused by the minute.</p><p>“Still, this is a surprise…” Igor says looking around the room “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such.”</p><p>Terumi growled remembering his position in the waking world.</p><p>“Look old man just cut to the chase I’m dying of boredom over here!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Very well. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.” Igor enlightens.</p><p>“Of course, it does….” Terumi sighed.</p><p>“I speak of the end of everything.” Igor continues “However, there is a means to oppose such a fate.”</p><p>“Oh ho? Do tell.” Terumi asked somewhat interested.</p><p>“You must be ‘rehabilitated.’ Rehabilitated toward freedom…” Igor states “That is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”</p><p>Terumi sighed scratching his head “It doesn’t sound like you’re giving me much of a choice here gramps…”</p><p>Igor chuckles before speaking again “Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. And I see you’ve already been acquainted with Caroline and Justine; they serve as wardens here”</p><p>“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.” Caroline says smugly.</p><p>“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators.” Justine added smoothly “…That is, if you remain obedient.”</p><p>“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion” Igor chimes in. </p><p>“Yeah sure whatever can I go now?” Terumi groaned losing interest once again.</p><p>“Yes, the night is waning… It is almost time.” Igor expresses “We will surely meet again eventually.”</p><p>An alarm begins to ring causing Terumi to jump back in alarm.</p><p>“Times up.” Caroline states bringing attention to herself “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”</p><p>Ready to argue with the little brat he opens his mouth but before he could throw a single insult everything goes black and he is once again back in the Leblanc attic but with Hazama staring down at him with his trademark grin.</p><p>“Morning Yuuki!” Hazama exclaimed “Sleep well?” </p><p>“It’s too early for this shit Hazama….” Terumi said getting up.</p><p>“Oh, none of that raging anger your so well known for?” Hazama asked, “Have a bad dream?”</p><p>“Yeah something like that…” Terumi replied honestly “Now go the hell away so I can get dressed.”</p><p>“Still body conscious I see” Hazama grinned “We’re twins Yuuki I don’t care that you’re built like a twig”</p><p>“I SAID GO AWAY!” Terumi yelled blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>Grabbing the closest thing he could use he could find to throw at Hazama which happened to be a shoe Terumi was quick to lob the footwear at Hazama who narrowly dodged.<br/>
“There’s the anger I was looking for!” Hazama says with a laugh “Hurry and get changed so we can get to Shujin”</p><p>Still laughing Hazama heads downstairs to wait for Terumi.</p><p>“Damn you Hazzy….” Terumi rumbled at he grabbed his Shujin uniform and quickly went downstairs.</p><p>“Your brother is waiting outside” Sojiro says from behind the counter as Terumi reaches the café floor.<br/>
“You can’t stand him either huh?” Terumi smirked at Sojiro.</p><p>“The fact that he’s always smiling creeps me out…” Sojiro confessed.</p><p>“Heh maybe you aren’t so bad after all boss” Terumi snickered walking out the door.</p><p>Terumi made his way to the street where he knew Hazama and the car would be waiting without incident.</p><p>“That smile of yours is as creepy as ever Hazama” Terumi grinned mockingly once Hazama “I don’t know how you go anywhere looking like that”</p><p>“And I’m sure that laugh of yours still sounds like something out of a horror movie” Hazama countered wiping the grin off his brothers’ face as he entered the car.</p><p>Pouting childishly Terumi enters behind his brother. The drive to Shujin was short and unusually quiet as the brother’s previous words cutting deep. Arriving at Shujin Terumi and Hazama leave the car and walk in silence to the school gates in silence as the driver pulls off.</p><p>“Please do me a favor and behave yourself while we’re here” Hazama says seriously as they walk through the gates and into the school.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I’d listen to your orders Hazzy” Terumi snorted.</p><p>“I’m serious Yuuki” Hazama glared “I can’t have you giving me a bad name while you’re here.”</p><p>“Whatever Hazama I don’t plan on causing any trouble” Terumi said with an eye roll.</p><p>“You never do…” Hazama mumbled “Father has already taken care of all the necessary papers we’re just here to get you accustomed with the school layout”</p><p>“So, I assumed” Terumi replied lazily as they reached the principals office.</p><p>Hazama knocked on the door once and opened the door to enter Terumi following close behind. The first thing Terumi saw when he set foot in the room was the biggest blob of a man, he has ever seen it took everything he had not to burst out laughing.</p><p>“Good morning Principal Kobayakawa, Ms. Kawakami” Hazama bowed in respect with a smile “This is my brother Yuuki Terumi.”</p><p>“Y-Yo” Was all Terumi could do for a greeting.</p><p>“So, this is the troublemaker that will be attending our prestigious school….” Kobayakawa said staring hard at him.</p><p>Terumi had to avert his eyes in order to keep himself from losing it on the spot.</p><p>“F-Forgive him sir he gets nervous in professional situations” Hazama spoke up “It would be best if we quickly got our introductions over with.”</p><p>Principal Kobayakawa hums in response and begins a long winded talk the rules and image of this school which Terumi promptly zoned out of.</p><p>‘Quick my ass…’ Terumi thought bored.</p><p>Hazama noticing his brother was not paying attention he discreetly kicked him in the shin.</p><p>“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems” Kobayakawa utters sternly “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…”</p><p>“Oh, I bet…” He says sending Hazama a side glare.</p><p>“You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here” Kobayakawa continued.</p><p>“Ugh that’s the plan tub-“ Terumis insult was cut off by another kick to the shin.</p><p>“If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” The principal says not noticing the pained look on Terumis face.</p><p>“Y-Yes sir…” Terumi groaned.</p><p>Kobayakawa turned his focus to the woman standing next to him “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”</p><p>“I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” She says clearly wanting to be here as much as Terumi did “Here’s your student ID.”</p><p>Kawakami places the ID onto the principals’ desk and slides it forward for Terumi to grab.</p><p>“Any violations to the school rules will send you straight to the guidance office.” She enlightens him “And by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.”</p><p>“Trust me Ms. Kawakami I’ll be sure to keep him in line.” Hazama eventually decides to chime back into the conversation.</p><p>“Very good Hazama but remember Honoka-san report any of his wrong doings.” Kobayakawa nods “Don’t shelter him just because he’s your brother.”</p><p>“I assure you sir that won’t be a problem.” Hazama swears.</p><p>“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” Kawakami sighs.</p><p>“If that’s all I would like to escort my brother around the school grounds” Hazama communicates.</p><p>“Yes, that will be all” Kobayakawa nods “Oh and Honoka-san, Niijima-san wanted to see you so be sure to find her before you leave.</p><p>Hazama nods “Thank you sir I’ll be sure to see her.”</p><p>Once out of the office Terumi swiftly punches his brother in the shoulder.</p><p>“Why the hell did you kick me for!?” He asked angrily.</p><p>“So rude…” Hazama mumbles rubbing his injured shoulder “You weren’t paying attention and you were about to insult the principal. Not a good look before your first day.”</p><p>Terumi opened his mouth but promptly closed it knowing his brother was right.</p><p>“Shut up and lead the way…” Terumi glowered.</p><p>Hazama chuckled and began the tour of the school making sure Terumi was paying attention on where they were going and how to get to each location. The tour was quick with little to no arguing from the twins and it finally ended outside the student council room.</p><p>“I have some business to attend to here so feel free to wonder at your leisure and I’ll come find you once I’m done” Hazama says opening the door “Toodles!”<br/>
The door was quickly closed in Terumis face without a care.</p><p>“He seemed happy for some reason….” Terumi says allowed “That weirdo always did enjoy work.”</p><p>Terumi begins to circle the school grounds a few times before making his way to the roof to get some air. Pushing the door open his face is hit with a refreshing breeze of cool air and the sight of a fluffy-haired girl struggling to lift a large bag of soil. Watching the girl struggle for a moment contemplating on weather or not to help her before he remembered he was obligated to help due to the promise he made all those years ago. </p><p>“You uh need some help?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh!” The girl said startled “My apologies for not noticing you sooner.”</p><p>The girl fixes him with a smile as she finally looks at him.</p><p>“And some help would be wonderful thank you for offering” She says clasping her hands together.</p><p>Terumi could feel his heart skip and constrict he gazed at her delicate face and cute smile and had to resist the desire to grasp his chest.</p><p>‘What the hell is wrong with me!?’ he thought confused as he lifted the bag with ease ‘Am I dying!?’</p><p>“W-Where should I put this?” he stammered.</p><p>“Right by the planters please” Was her polite reply.</p><p>Terumi complied and placed the soil as conveniently close to the planters as he could.</p><p>“That good?” He asked looking at her again which was a mistake as his heart felt as if it would burst due to the look of gratefulness she was sending his way.</p><p>“Yes, that is wonderful.” She smiled taking a step towards him “Thank you Honoka-san.”</p><p>Another stab to the chest Terumi could not stop his hand from grasping his chest.</p><p>“A-Actually I’m his brother Yuuki Terumi.” He clarified ‘I need to get the hell out of here and find Hazama.’</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I had no idea!” She says genuinely “My name is Haru Okumura I’m a third year here at Shujin it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah the feelings mutual” He says unable to look at her “Hazama is probably looking for me, so I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“I see” She nods not noticing his distress “I hope to see you around as well. Thank you again for your help.”</p><p>Haru gives him one last smile before he nods and quickly heads to the door. Once through the door and Away from Haru Terumi notices his heart no longer feels odd.</p><p>‘The hell? It’s gone just like that?’ He thinks disarrayed as he walks down the stairs nearly bumping into his twin. </p><p>“There you are!” Hazama exclaims happily “I’ve been looking all over for you; I should’ve expected you to be on the roof.”</p><p>“The hell are you in such a good mood for?” Terumi asks giving his brother a look of disgust forgetting about his earlier problem.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that dear brother let’s just get you back to Leblanc” Hazama replied as he nearly skipped down the hall.</p><p>“Weirdo…” Terumi mumbled as he followed his brother at a distance.</p><p>The brothers made their way out of the school building and to where the car was waiting for them. But unfortunately, on their way back to Yongen they run into traffic.</p><p>“Well this is bothersome…” Hazama sighed.</p><p>“Damnit we’ve been here forever, and this shit still hasn’t let up!?” Terumi yelled causing the driver to flinch.</p><p>“Calm down Yuuki getting angry isn’t going to make it go any faster” Hazama tells him “Anyways what did you think of Shujin? Do you think you can stay out of trouble for a year?”</p><p>“It was fine Hazzy, I’ll manage not to embarrass you or the old man while I’m here” Terumi scoffed annoyed.</p><p>Hazama nods and the car is met with silence until the radio comes to life with a news broadcast.</p><p>“Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-“ reported the newscaster.</p><p>“Oh, my there seems to have been another accident?” Hazama says downcast.</p><p>“Again? Trains derail a lot around here?” Terumi asked.</p><p>“There was another before you arrived the engineer seemingly went berserk and crashed the train” Hazama informed his brother “This is why I insisted father let you accompany me to and from school”</p><p>“This was your idea? Why?” Terumi asked.</p><p>“Despite our estranged relationship I’d rather not lose another brother…” Hazama says quietly.</p><p>Terumi hums in agreement and the car is once again met with silence. Eventually traffic lets up and they finally arrive at Yongen and after an awkward goodbye the brothers go their separate ways. Entering Leblanc Terumi is hit with a cold glare from Sojiro.</p><p>“What the hell took you so long!?” He asked angrily. </p><p>“There was traffic…” Terumi says without his usual bite.</p><p>“Whatever…” He sighed “Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give you.”<br/>
Without argument Terumi goes up stairs Sojiro following behind. Reaching the top of the stairs Sojiro pulls a small notebook out of his pocket.</p><p>“It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it.” He ordered throwing it on the counter “You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is.”<br/>
“Yeah I get that can I go to bed now?” Terumi sighed.</p><p>“Be patient you punk.” Sojiro glared “I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”</p><p>Suddenly Sojiros phone began to ring. Not caring and exhausted from the day Terumi walks over to the couch and sits down.</p><p>“Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” He says once he hangs up “And you better not mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.”</p><p>“Ugh I get it you can leave now!” Terumi groaned loudly.</p><p>Sojiro grumbled glancing at the green haired youth before heading downstairs and out of the café.</p><p>“Finally,…” Terumi said getting up to change.</p><p>Getting changed and readying his uniform for tomorrow he is finally ready for bed.</p><p>“My new life starts tomorrow…” He says aloud as he lies back in bed “Kazuma I promise I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Terumi closes his eyes and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out there were a lot of things in my personal life that got in the way. Also I'm a bit conflicted on this chapter so if anyone has a problem with it please let me know and I will do my best to fix it to make it a more enjoyable read.</p><p>I would like to thank RichardLyex, KJ_Sabbath, and Accel for commenting. </p><p>please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking and talking care of his morning routine Terumi is ready for school. He heads downstairs to the café where Sojiro was waiting with a plate of curry and a glass of water.</p><p>“What’s up with the food Bossman?” Terumi asked eyeing the plate hungrily.</p><p>“It’s breakfast.” Was Sojiros quick reply.</p><p>“For who?” Terumi asked confused.</p><p>“For you, you damn brat.” Sojiro sighed.</p><p>“And here I was beginning to think you didn’t care.” Terumi smirked “Thanks for the grub!”</p><p>Terumi sat down and quickly scooped up a spoonful of the curry and placed it into his mouth causing him to freeze as soon as it hit his tongue. This curry had to be the best thing he has ever tasted.</p><p>“Holy shit this is good!” he exclaimed shoving spoonful after spoonful into his face.</p><p>“Glad you enjoy it.” Sojiro said with a satisfied smirk “Just don’t get used to this it was a onetime thing.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever you say boss.” Terumi says finishing his food.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re actually going to school.” Sojiro says crossing his arms.</p><p>“As if Hazama would let me skip.” Terumi rolled his eyes “He’d just barge in and harass me until I got fed up and went to school with him.”</p><p>Suddenly Terumi’s phone dinged. Picking up the phone he saw it was a text from Hazama telling him he would be there soon, and he also noticed that once again that weird eye app has found a way onto his device.</p><p>“Ugh I don’t even care at this point.” Terumi groaned sliding his phone into his pocket “Hazzy’ll be here soon so I’m going to scram.”</p><p>“Just be sure to get back on time.” Sojiro said grabbing the dishes and walking to the sink.</p><p>“I don’t control traffic Gramps!” Terumi smirked before quickly walks out the door before Sojiro can grill him for calling him gramps.</p><p>Terumi chuckled as he walked down the street to where he knew Hazama would be when he unexpectedly remembered that fluffy-haired girl from yesterday causing his heart to involuntary skip.</p><p>‘Damnit this again?’ he says to himself as he places a hand to his heart ‘I’ll talk to Hazama about it when I see him’</p><p>Terumi quickens his pace as it began to rain reaching the car before getting too wet and immediately enters the vehicle.</p><p>“Hazama, I need to talk to you ASAP!” Terumi said nervously.</p><p>“What no good morning?” Hazama mocked.</p><p>“Cut the shit this is serious.” Terumi said seriously “I think I’m dying”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Hazama said with a frown. “Are you sure it isn’t just a cold or something?”</p><p>“I’m not stupid Hazama of course it’s not a cold!” Terumi growled “It’s something to do with my heart it feels like it’s gonna burst.”</p><p>“Oh, dear that can’t be good…” Hazama said voice laced with worry “When did this feeling start occurring?”</p><p>“It happened yesterday while I was on the roof with this girl.” Terumi explained “I helped move a bag of dirt for her but the whole time I was up there It was like my heart wanted to jump outta my chest.”</p><p>Hazamas eyes widened a bit before grinning like a madman.</p><p>“Oh, did it now?” He enquired “If I may ask a question, have you been thinking this girl since yesterday?”</p><p>“I don’t know maybe?” Terumi answered, “Now can we get back on track with my situation here?”</p><p>“Just a second brother we’re getting to that.” Hazama says smile growing wider by the second “I can only assume that this girl was Haru Okumura am I correct?”</p><p>Hearing her name Terumi’s heart panged.</p><p>“Y-Yeah it was her so what.” He answered clutching the front of his uniform “Shit it’s happening again…”</p><p>Seeing Terumi in misguided distress Hazama could not help but to laugh.</p><p>“What the hell Hazama!?” Terumi questioned stunned “I’m over here dying and all you can do is laugh!?”</p><p>Hazama begins to laugh harder hands clutching his gut struggling to reign himself in.</p><p>“Y-Yuuki my dear naive twin brother you aren’t dying.” Hazama tells his brother as he finally regained control over his laughter.</p><p>“I’m not?” Terumi said giving a sigh of relief “Then what the hell is wrong with me?</p><p>“Just keep talking to Okumura-san if you can and you’ll figure it out.” Hazama says composed.</p><p>Terumi glared at his brother.</p><p>“Damnit Hazzy just-“ Terumi started but was interrupted by the ringing of Hazamas phone.</p><p>“Ah it’s father.” Hazama said looking at his phone with a frown “One moment I must take this.”</p><p>Terumi grunted as he watched his brother quietly listen to their father and by the miserable look on his face, he wanted to hang up as soon as possible.</p><p>“Yes, father I understand it shall be taken care of.” Hazama droned as he hung up.</p><p>“What did dear old dad want?” Terumi asked with a hiss.</p><p>“I have to attend a meeting in his place, so I’ll be arriving at school late if at all” he sighed “You’ll have to walk the rest of the way to school I’m afraid.”</p><p>Terumi scoffed getting angry.</p><p>“I bet that asshole saw it was raining outside and decided you should go to the meeting just so I’d get soaked in this goddamned rain!” He said fuming.</p><p>“Yuuki father wouldn’t do such a thing…” Was Hazamas uncertain reply.</p><p>Terumi looked at his brother in shock.</p><p>“Driver pull over I’m getting out now” he ordered.</p><p>“Yuuki wait-“ Hazama tried.</p><p>“No Hazama until you finally get it through your thick skull that Hinata is a goddamned abusive asshole I’ll be taking the damn train!”</p><p>Terumi stormed out into rain leaving Hazama behind. Not bothering to shield himself from the rain allowing his once spiky hair to frame his face.</p><p>“Just because we were civil yesterday doesn’t mean anything.” Terumi snarled walking under a shops awning when he felt like he put enough distance between Hazama and himself “This rain better let up soon…”</p><p>Waiting quietly watching others on their way to school or to find shelter from the rain like him. He takes out his phone to kill some time when that weird app expands taking up most of the screen. Finally reaching his boiling point with this damned app he was about to launch his cellphone as far as he could when a hooded girl approached the awning he was under. Glancing at the girl as she stands next to him, he is surprised she chose this spot rather than find another a few feet away but that is probably due to him looking like his brother with his hair down. Eventually she removes her hood revealing two large blonde pigtails and notices his staring and greets him with a smile before looking out to the street.</p><p>Following her lead Terumi sees that the rain is still falling.</p><p>“Screw this…” He muttered as he was about to continue his trek to school when a car stopped in front of where he and the pigtailed girl were standing.</p><p>The window of the passenger side rolled down a second later revealing a square jawed man.</p><p>“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school?” The man asked eying the girl “You’re gonna be late.”</p><p>“Um, sure. Thank you.” The girl replied walking over to the car.</p><p>“What about you Honoka-kun?” The man asked turning his gaze to Terumi.</p><p>Being once again confused for his brother Terumi growled and pushed his wet hair out of his face.</p><p>“I’m good.” He said with a glare.</p><p>The man ignored his glare and started to put the window back up. Before the window could fully close Terumi noticed the uncomfortable look on the girl’s face just as the car pulled off.</p><p>“Whatever it was probably nothing.” Terumi says aloud watching the car drive away.</p><p>As the car fades completely out of view a blonde boy runs up and stops a few steps away from him.</p><p>“Damnit… Screw that pervy teacher.” The boy said irritated.</p><p>“Eh?” Terumi said unconsciously “Pervy teacher?”</p><p>The boy turned to face Terumi and walked up to him.</p><p>“…What do you want Hazama?” The vulgar boy asked glaring at Terumi “You plannin’ on rattin me out to Kamoshida?”</p><p>“First off I don’t know who this Kamoshida is.” Terumi glared back “And secondly I ain’t Hazama, I’m his brother”</p><p>The vulgar boys’ eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“For real!?” He exclaimed “Dude you look just like him!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s how being twins usually works.” Terumi said rolling his eyes “Now who’s this Kamoshida you mentioned a second ago?”</p><p>“Oh yeah the guy in that car just now. It was Kamoshida” He explained “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” Terumi said rudely “I’m just transferring to Shujin. I thought that’d be obvious when I told you I wasn’t Hazama.”</p><p>“Well… I uh…. Shut up!” The boy says flustered.</p><p>Terumi smirks and fixes his hair, so it isn’t in his face when suddenly a wave of nausea hits him and the blonde boy. He shakes his head to try and recover his senses.</p><p>“Ugh, my head hurts…” The boy complained. “Damnit… I wanna go home…” </p><p>“I’m sick of waiting for this damn rain to stop.” Terumi says walking from under the awning “Let’s go or we’ll be late Blondie.”</p><p>“Damnit wait up!” The boy yells as he walks faster to catch up to Terumi.</p><p>The walk to school is boring and quiet with the blonde boy leading the way. After a few minutes of walking he takes a turn into an ally leading to the school but halfway through Terumi stops and looks around.</p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right….” He says scanning the area.</p><p>“Wha-!?” The boy shouts from ahead.</p><p>Terumi quickly catches up to the boy to see what the problem was and was met with the sight of a giant castle in the place of where the school should have been.</p><p>“The hell is this?” Terumi asked looking at the elaborate castle “You take a wrong turn or something?”</p><p>“No dude I’m sure we’re in the right place…” Was the boys reply “Not sure what’s goin’ on here so I guess we’ll just go in and ask.</p><p>“I got a feeling somethings gonna piss me off when we walk through these damn gates.” Terumi groaned walking into the castle along with his blonde companion.</p><p>When they reached the inside the castle it was just as elaborate as the outside with chandeliers and candle sconces around the room.</p><p>“Th-That’s weird…” the boy said confused looking around the room “Where’s the school?”</p><p>“How the hell should I know?” Terumi said just as confused “This doesn’t make any sense…”</p><p>“Yeah let me check my phone real quick.” The boy reaches into his pocket for his phone to check on where they actually are only for the device to not be in service “Damnit out of service? Where the hell even are we?”</p><p>“Maybe the schools doing some special event and you were just too stupid to remember?” Terumi supplied “That sign outside did say Shujin…”</p><p>“Right it totally did!” The boy exclaimed “And would you stop insultin’ me!?”</p><p>Just as Terumi was about to reply someone in a knight costume approached them.</p><p>“What’s up with that lame ass getup?” Terumi asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“Yo you a student?” The boy says approaching the mysterious knight “Man, your costume’s pretty impressive… Is that armor real?”</p><p>“Real or not it’s still lame.” Terumi chimed in with a chuckle.</p><p>“You can’t stop bein’ snarky for five minutes, can you?” The boy deadpanned looking back at Terumi.</p><p>Suddenly another mysterious knight approached the two young men.</p><p>“Another one of you losers?” Terumi sighed eying the second knight “The hell is goin on I’d like some answers right about now.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think this is some real shit man.” The boy glanced at Terumi.</p><p>The first knight then took a step towards the blonde boy startling him a bit.</p><p>“W-Woah man!” The boy stuttered getting into a defensive stance “We gotta run!”</p><p>“I ain’t runnin until I get some damn answers.” Terumi said firmly.</p><p>“Dude screw that we’ll figure this shit out when we get out of here!” The boy shouted as he ran to the exit.</p><p>“Damnit fine!” Terumi rumbled running after the golden-haired boy.</p><p>They two boys could not get too far as two more knights cut off their path and had them surrounded.</p><p>“Ugh, what’s with these guys!?” Blondie said looking around at the knights that surrounded them when one of them bashed him with their large shield causing him to fall to his knees.</p><p>“Damnit what the hell!” Terumi said in shock “Are you trying to kill him you moron!?”</p><p>“Oww… It sure felt like he tried damnit!” He said from his place on the ground.</p><p>Growling Terumi tries to think of a plan to get out of here turning to the knight closest to him he gets an idea.</p><p>“Alright Blondie!” Terumi said kicking the knight nearest to him to the ground “Get your ass up and run for it!”</p><p>The knights all turned their attention to Terumi as he threw his schoolbag to the ground.</p><p>“Come on show me what you losers can do!” Terumi shouted as he went to attack another knight.</p><p>“Get him!” One knight let out a battle cry and swung his sword at Terumis head.</p><p>“Too slow!” He said dodging the blade and bashing his shoulder into the guards chest sending him tumbling to the ground.</p><p>The blonde boy was frozen as he watched Terumi fight all four guards by himself weaving most of their attacks and sending them back to the ground every time they got back up. After a few minutes it was clear that despite repeatedly knocking them down none of his attacks were doing any damage.</p><p>“S-Shit they just won’t stay down…” Terumi said breathing heavily after knocking another one to the ground.</p><p>Glancing to his right he sees a guard charging him with his shield. Too tired to move out of the way he braces for the shield bash that sends him flying back next to the blonde boy.</p><p>“D-Didn’t I say to r-run?” Terumi says as he struggles to get up.</p><p>“I can’t just leave you here they’ll kill you man!” The boy says petrified.</p><p>“Then you better run fast and get help before that happens yeah?” He says finally able to get on his feet “Now go!”</p><p>Terumi charges the guards once more and everything goes black and the next thing, he hears is a familiar voice calling out to him.</p><p>“…Hey.” The voice called “Hey! Wake up!”</p><p>Terumi slowly opens his eyes to see the blonde boy kneeling over him.</p><p>Terumi sluggishly gets into a sitting position on the uncomfortable wooden bed he was lying on and sees he is locked in a dungeon cell.</p><p>“You alright?” The boy asked concerned.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.” Terumi said rubbing his throbbing head “What happened?”</p><p>“After you got back up, I took your advice and tried to get out of there.” He sighed “But I got caught by when more guards came to stop you and you went down pretty quick after that.”</p><p>Terumi growled in frustration</p><p>“Sorry man this is my fault.” The boy said softly “I should’ve run away the first time you told me too.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Blondie” Terumi said getting up “They probably would’ve killed me on the spot if you weren’t around. So, you basically saved my life by sticking around.”</p><p>Terumi faced his blonde companion and held out his fist.</p><p>“Thanks for that.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>The blonde boy looked at Terumis outstretched hand before bumping it with his own.</p><p>“Not a problem.” He said with a smirk of his own.</p><p>Abruptly screams of anguish could be heard from within the halls of the dungeon.</p><p>“Shit that doesn’t sound good at all.” Terumi says walking over to the cell door.</p><p>“We gotta find a way out of here before that’s us screamin’” The blonde says looking for a way out.</p><p>Terumi looks at the brick walls of the cell and gives it a hard kick hoping to breakthrough, but the wall holds strong.</p><p>“Did you really think that would work!?” Blondie exclaimed.</p><p>“Look at this place It’s a goddamned mess of course I thought it’d work!” Terumi argued “I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas!”</p><p>“Doin' nothing is better than just kicking walls!” Blondie yelled back.</p><p>Their panic-stricken argument is cut short by the sound of heavy marching heading their way.</p><p>“Shit looks like we’re out of time.” Terumi repeated gripping at his hair as he watched the guard’s approach “Just keep thinking of something…”</p><p>Still beaten and battered from the last fight Terumi knew there was no way he could fight these guys off.</p><p>“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon.” Said the lead guard as he made it to the cell door “Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’ Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”</p><p>“Say what!?” Blondie exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s a bit extreme for just trespassin…” Terumi rumbled.</p><p>“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” Says a familiar voice.</p><p>The guards move aside to reveal Kamoshida in some weird exhibitionist kingly get up.</p><p>“Huh? Kamoshida you’re behind this bullshit!?” Blondie yelled growing angry.</p><p>“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto…” Kamoshida says in mild surprise looking at him “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?”</p><p>Kamoshidas attention then turned to Terumi.</p><p>“And you seemed to have brought Honokas’ delinquent brother along…. Because you can’t do anything for yourself.” He said smugly.</p><p>“He can remember to put his pants on in the morning.” Terumi sneered.</p><p>“Yeah you damn perv!” Sakamoto agreed “Let us the hell outta here and put some clothes on”</p><p>Kamoshida glared hatefully at the boys.</p><p>“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all.” He spoke irritably “Not only did you sneak into my castle; you committed the crime of insulting me-the king. The punishment for that is death.”</p><p>“Wow talk about thin skinned.” Terumi said rolling his eyes.</p><p>Kamoshida sent a look of rage directed at Terumi.</p><p>“It’s time for an execution! Take him out!” He ordered.</p><p>The guards opened the cell and cornered Terumi against the wall.</p><p>“Damnit I gotta learn when to know to keep my mouth shut…” He mumbled eying the guards cautiously.</p><p>Before Terumi could make a move, Sakamoto rushed one of the guards sending him falling on his back.</p><p>“I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!” He says looking at Terumi but before he could do anything else another guard punches him in the stomach.</p><p>“Nnngh… Oww…” he groaned falling to the ground.</p><p>“Damnit stop this shit!” Terumi yelled as he tried to attack a guard hovering over Sakamoto but to his chagrin his strength has not returned from his previous bout, so he was unable to even cause the guard to move an inch.</p><p>“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” Sakamoto pleaded.</p><p>“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Kamoshida mocked.</p><p>“He ain’t a friend…” Sakamoto stated “C’mon! Hurry up and go!”</p><p>“Shut up both of you!” Terumi shouted using what little strength he had to try to move the knight to no avail “Friend or not I ain’t leaving you here to die!”</p><p>“Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time…” Kamoshida jeered “Restrain them! I’ll focus on Sakamoto for now”</p><p> Two of the guards lifted Sakamoto by his arms and held him while the other pointed his sword at Terumi pinning him to the wall. Kamoshida then proceeded to relentlessly beat the blonde teen while Terumi watched helplessly cursing his weakness. After Kamoshida finished his assault on Sakamoto the guards thoughtlessly dropped him to the ground.</p><p>“Pathetic I’ll have you killed right now.” Kamoshida grinned heartlessly.</p><p>“Stop damnit!” Terumi yelled desperately trying to get away from the knight pinning him to the wall.</p><p>“Hm? What? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Kamoshida glared as he approached Terumi.</p><p>“Oh, I know who you are alright.” Terumi glared back “You’re a prick who needs a proper ass kicking!”</p><p>Kamoshidas glare hardened.</p><p>“That look in your eyes irritates me!” He roared as he kicked the green haired boy in the abdomen.</p><p>Terumi bit back a pained groan as he is kicked back against the wall.</p><p>“Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.” Kamoshida ordered staring at Sakamoto.</p><p>Terumi quickly gets up and tries to attack Kamoshida but is forcibly pushed back to the wall and held there by two guards while Kamoshida approaches Sakamotos downed form along with the remaining guard.</p><p>“No… I don’t wanna die…” Sakamoto quietly moans looking up at Kamoshida.</p><p>Kamoshida laughs at Sakamotos pitiful display.</p><p>Terumi looks onward weakly still trying to figure a way out of this dire situation when the voice of a young girl speaks to him.</p><p>“This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none.” She says softly “But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”</p><p>“What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?” The deep voice from his dream suddenly says “Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Was your previous decision a mistake then?”</p><p>Terumi thinks back to when he stepped in to save that woman from that drunken man.</p><p>“Of course, it wasn’t.” He stated with a smirk “I don’t regret it one bit.”</p><p>Terumi looks up to see the knight lift Sakamoto by his throat ready to kill him.</p><p>“Very well… I will allow you to use a fraction of my power… use it well” The voice says fading out.</p><p>“Execute him!” Kamoshida orders with a devilish smile.</p><p>“That’s enough asshole!” Terumi shouted.</p><p>“What was that?” Kamoshida askes disgusted.</p><p>Kamoshida and the Knight turn to face Terumi who meets them with a mad grin.</p><p>The guard released Sakamoto who gasps for breath.</p><p>“You desire to be killed that much? Fine!” Kamoshida scorned.</p><p>The guard tries bashes him in the face with his shield, but the attack is effortlessly blocked by Terumi.</p><p>“Ouroboros!” Terumi called out grinning like a madman.</p><p> Terumis left eye then begins glow green before a massive amount of black and green energy explodes sending the guards flying back. Terumi begins to laugh maniacally as his attire changes from the Shujin school uniform to a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms over a white shirt, black vest, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. And floating around him was a long snake shaped chain. With a flick of his wrist the snake chain rams into all the guards incapacitating them.</p><p>Kamoshida crawls away in fear of the hooded teen.</p><p>“Wha… What the…?” Sakamoto stammers in shock at Terumis new power.</p><p>“Hell yeah! This feels great!” Terumi shouted with a grin.</p><p>“Dude what the hell is up with you?” Sakamoto asked in awe.</p><p>“Don’t know but it’s gonna get us out of here” Terumi declares.</p><p>“Who the hell are you!?” Kamoshida interrupts angrily “Guards! Start by killing that one!”</p><p>Two of the fallen guards get up and shed their armor turning into floating pumpkin heads.</p><p>“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Kamoshida grins.</p><p>“I’ll show you just how weak and pathetic they are!” Terumi laughed.</p><p>Terumi charged the Crypt-dwelling pyromaniacs as they threw blasts of fire at him which Ouroboros deflected with ease.</p><p>“Too weak!” Terumi yelled as he sent Ouroboros through the first pumpkin causing him to turn into black dust and disappear.</p><p>Terumi smirked and turned to the other pyromaniac.</p><p>“Next.” Terumi said chuckling as he began to slowly walk toward the remaining monster.</p><p>The pyro trembled in fear as it sent a flurry of fire to try and stop him but to no avail. The snake chain protected Terumi as if it had a mind of its own. Terumi sends a steel toed kick directly into the pumpkins large head causing it to violently hit the stone floor struggling to get up the pyro looks up to see Terumi towering over him with a cruel smile. Terumi the raises his foot to violently stomp on the pumpkins head consecutively until he kicks it into the wall where it turns into dust on impact.</p><p>Once the threats have been dealt with Ouroboros vanishes.</p><p>“Dude…” Sakamoto gasped “That was brutal…”</p><p>“Hell, yeah it was…” Terumi said smirking as he tried catching his breath “I’m a total fucking badass!”</p><p>Kamoshida advanced on the weary teen.</p><p>“You little…” He growled as he raised a fist ready to strike when Sakamoto runs up and pushes him to the ground.</p><p>“You like that, you son of a bitch!?” Sakamoto taunted.</p><p>Seeing the keys on the stone floor Terumi gets an idea.</p><p>“Blondie lock the cell!”</p><p>“On it!” Sakamoto says snatching the keys and running out of the cell with Terumi shutting the door and quickly locking it they sigh glad to finally be out.</p><p>“Okay, it’s locked!” He affirmed “Now let’s get outta here”</p><p>“Finally, I’m sick of this damn place” Terumi said turning away from the door</p><p>Just as the boys were about to run Kamoshida starts shaking at the cell door.</p><p>“Damn you!” He yelled</p><p>“Have fun in there you perv!” Terumi smirked as his clothes turned back to normal “Ah what gives!?”</p><p>“What was up with those weird clothes and chain thing?” Sakamoto asked.</p><p>“I dunno but we don’t have time to twiddle our thumbs and think about it now.” Terumi scoffed already missing his new power “Lets scram before more guards get here!”</p><p>Terumi runs away from the cell.</p><p>“God, this’s effin’ nuts!” Sakamoto complained tossing the keys away and running after him.</p><p>Jumping over a broken bridge and making it out into the next area Sakamoto speaks up.</p><p>“Man, this shit is seriously crazy…” He says looking around at all the cages and chains that adorned the walls</p><p>“Yeah I wasn’t sure what we’d do if I didn’t get that crazy power up” Terumi says trying to open a door to the next area. “Shit…”</p><p>“It’s locked!?” what the hell’re we gonna do?” Sakamoto panicked.</p><p>“I don’t know look around or something!” Terumi shouted “Why do I gotta be the one with all the plans!?”</p><p>“Geez fine!” Sakamoto shouted back and went into a cell to look for a way into the next room “Hey I found something!”</p><p>Terumi walks into the cell where Sakamoto was standing in front of a small hole in the wall</p><p>“You think we can crawl through?” Sakamoto asks.</p><p>“I’d rather not but I don’t see any other option.” Terumi says as they crawl through and emerge on the other side.</p><p>“That was unpleasant…” Terumi groaned and stretched his body.</p><p>“Stop complainin’ and let’s keep moving.” Sakamoto orders and exits the cell.</p><p>“Don’t go ordering me around now Blondie.” Terumi huffed as he follows him.</p><p>The boys keep moving until they are meet with a crossroad.</p><p>“Do we keep heading straight or do we cross this bridge?” Terumi asked.</p><p>Hearing heavy footsteps coming toward them the boys look at each other.</p><p>“The bridge it is.” They say in unison as they quickly cross the bridge and hide behind some boxes.</p><p>“I’m getting real sick of this shit…” Sakamoto whispered “We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!”</p><p>Terumi silently agrees as he watches the guards pass. Once the guards are gone the teens continue their escape heading up a spiral staircase.</p><p>“If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?” Sakamoto asks as they run up the stairs.</p><p>“That’s how things usually work.” Terumi replied as he opened the door once they reached the top.</p><p>Disappointment masked the boys faces when they are met with more dungeon.</p><p>“Dude… You gotta be jokin’” Sakamoto says exhausted from all the running “This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place!?”</p><p>Terumi growled as his anger began to flair.</p><p>“Come on the exit can’t possibly be much further!” He said as be began running again with no warning.</p><p>“Damnit wait for me!” Sakamoto called as he ran after Terumi before stopping as something caught his eye “Dude hold up a sec!”</p><p>Stopping Terumi turns to the blonde with a look of rage.</p><p>“What!?” He yelled “I don’t know if you remember but we’re being hunted like animals!”</p><p>“Shut up and look at this!” Sakamoto yelled back as he pointed to other Shujin students trapped in hanging cages “We really did hear people screamin’… We gotta do something!”</p><p>“We are doing something!” Terumi yelled with a glare “We’re getting the hell out of here!”</p><p>“You’re just going to leave them!?” Sakamoto says shocked.</p><p>Terumi sighed heavily and ran a palm down his face.</p><p>“We’re going to get help once we’re out idiot!” Terumi turned and began running “Now let’s go!”</p><p>Sakamoto spared one more look to the other trapped students before racing after Terumi.</p><p>“Damnit we better come back!” He screamed.</p><p>Once they reached the end of the hall they were met with a raised drawbridge and a dead end. Seeing there was no other option Terumi kicks the drawbridge hoping to lower it.</p><p>“What is it with you and kicking!?” Sakamoto cried out “Take this seriously!”</p><p>“Once again I don’t see you coming up with any ideas!” Terumi barked.</p><p>“Will you two idiots shut up!?” An unknown voice whisper yelled “Are you trying to alert the guards!?”</p><p>Terumi and Sakamoto look around trying to find the source of the voice.</p><p>“Blondie! Spiky! Look over here!” The voice called from a nearby cell.</p><p>“Who’re you callin spiky!?” Terumi said looking into an empty cell.</p><p>“Doesn’t feel so great does it?” Sakamoto smirked.</p><p>“Be quiet and look down!” The voice says.</p><p>Terumi looks down and sees a large spherical headed biped tuxedo cat.</p><p>“Ugh it’s some weird cat…” Terumi gagged.</p><p>“It talked and that’s what you’re concerned about!?” Sakamoto says shocked.</p><p>“I just don’t like cats…” Terumi said crossing his arms.</p><p>“I am not a cat!” The strange creature said offended “Now can you please focus!”</p><p>“Ugh fine the hell do you want? If you couldn’t tell we’re busy.” Terumi said taking a step back away from the cell door.</p><p>“You guys are obviously not soldiers of this castle so I need you to get me out of here!” The creature ordered “The key is right there!”</p><p>“We’re trying to get out the hell out of here!” Sakamoto declared “Besides, you look like an enemy too!”</p><p>“All cats do…” Terumi mumbled to himself.</p><p>“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!” The creature pleaded.</p><p>“As if I believe you.” Terumi scoffed “Cats are nothing but trouble.”</p><p>The creature glared at the green haired teen.</p><p>“I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!” He threatened.</p><p>“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna do that little kitty scratch my hand?” Terumi mocked glaring back.</p><p>Just before a full-blown argument could erupt the sound of guards was heard closing in on their location.</p><p>“They’re catchin’ up already!” uttered taking out his phone “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out!?”</p><p>“Hey, you two!” The creature said bring the attention back to himself “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to get caught and executed, right?”</p><p>Terumi glared at the cat for a moment thinking hard if they should let this thing out.</p><p>“You better not be lying or else I’ll squash that big head of yours.” Terumi said finally as he grabbed the keys and opened the cell.</p><p>“I never go back on my word!” He declared.</p><p>Sakamoto looked to Terumi.</p><p>“You sure about this?” he asked “This thing looks like it’s all talk.”</p><p>“If something happens, I’ll deal with it.” Terumi reassures “Now lead the way kitty.”</p><p>The creature glared harshly.</p><p>“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” He announced.</p><p>“That’s crazy how I don’t remember asking.” Terumi said uninterested.</p><p>“Will you two stop arguing!? We need to get outta here!” Sakamoto interrupted.</p><p>Terumi and Morgana both give each other nasty looks before groaning loudly.</p><p>“Fine….” They say together.</p><p>“Follow me, and stay quiet!” Morgana ordered walking to the drawbridge.</p><p>“Pretty sure the stay quiet part is gonna be a bit difficult for this group….” Terumi sighs as he and Sakamoto follow Morgana.</p><p>Morgana stops in front of a large Kamoshida bust.</p><p>“Talk about tasteless…” Terumi says eying the statue in disgust “The hell are we doing?”</p><p>“Yeah we should be getting the hell outta here not looking at shitty statues.” Sakamoto says.</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m lowering the bridge.” Morgana says simply “You, Spiky. You seem more capable than Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, okay?”</p><p>“Just cause your leading right now doesn’t mean you can order me around.” Terumi scoffed as he felt around the mouth of the statue and pulling down the jaw causing the bridge to lower.</p><p>“How were we supposed to know to do that!?” Sakamoto hollered.</p><p>“It wasn’t that hard to figure out Blondie” Terumi smirked.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then why was your first idea to kick the damn bridge!” Sakamoto countered.</p><p>“I uh…. Shut up!” Terumi said flustered.</p><p>“Hmph, amateurs.” Morgana scoffed “Come on, let’s keep going!”</p><p>Morgana leads the two teens across the bridge and they immediately run into a guard.</p><p>“A-Aah! Shit…, it’s them!” Sakamoto screams frightened falling back.</p><p>Terumis clothes change back into the yellow cape with a flash of black and green flames.</p><p>“Hell yeah time to kick ass!” Terumi said excited “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do this again.”</p><p>Morgana jumps over Sakamoto and stands in front of Terumi.</p><p>“Hm amateur.” He scoffs looking back at Sakamotos terrified form “Stay still!”</p><p>Morgana then turns to Terumi.</p><p>“Hey you! You could fight, right?” He asked “Let’s go!”</p><p>Morgana then flips and strikes a dramatic pose.</p><p>“Come… Zorro!” He called as a pillar of blue light engulfed him.</p><p>With a flash of white a large top-heavy man in all black holding a rapier in his large hands was standing behind Morgana.</p><p>“Y-You got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto stuttered.</p><p>The guard began to transform.</p><p>“Humph, we will promptly shut them up!” Morgana says confidently.</p><p>“Let’s make’em regret ever runnin into us!” Terumi smirked as Ouroboros appeared around him.</p><p>“Damn shadows… Looks like they’re forgoing capturing us and going are going for the kill.” Morgana says seriously “I’ll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it!”</p><p>Terumi smirks pulling two balisong knives from his pockets and spinning them open.</p><p>“I won’t be needing back up.” Terumi smirked as he charged the Bedside brute.</p><p>Dodging the brutes swipes and strikes countering with slashes of his own until he finally delivers a downward slice down the monsters torso then his eye glows green as he summons Ouroboros to finish it off.</p><p>“Told you I didn’t need-“ Terumi started but was cut off as a pyromaniac pumpkin was about to strike him with its lantern.</p><p>Terumi curses and braces for the attack.</p><p>“Hm I knew you were an amateur.” Morgana hummed “Zorro!”</p><p>The large man in black once again appeared and sent a powerful gust of wind at the pumpkin making it drop to the ground before it was able to hit Terumi.</p><p>“Strike at an enemy’s weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again!” Morgana explained as he finished off the pumpkin with his scimitar.</p><p>“Not bad. Your Persona’s pretty powerful despite not being fully awakened.” Morgana complimented.</p><p>“Not fully awakened? So, you’re saying it can get even stronger….” Terumi smirked.</p><p>“Wait what the hell is a Persona?” Sakamoto asked approaching the two “Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?”</p><p>“Yes. You saw how Spikys eye glowed green when he summoned it, right?” Morgana explained “Usually that glow would be a mask considering everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. And by removing that…”</p><p>Morgana was interrupted by Terumi turning back to normal.</p><p>“Huh? He turned back to normal…” Sakamoto states confused.</p><p>“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet.” Morgana told them “The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-“</p><p>Sakamoto interrupted Morganas explanation with an exaggerated groan.</p><p>“Rgh, that’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!” Sakamoto groaned.</p><p>Terumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If you’d just shut up and listen it’d make some sense you moron.” Terumi grumbled shoving his hand into his pockets.</p><p>“Exactly! Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?” Morgana snapped.</p><p>“Will you two stop calling me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji…” He blurted.</p><p>“If introductions are going around I’m Yuuki” Terumi introduced.</p><p>“Well now that we wasted enough time it’s about time we started moving.” Morgana interjected. “Let’s hurry. It’s not much farther to the exit.”</p><p>Morgana leads the boys up another flight of stairs to another raised drawbridge but before Terumi can lower the bridge Ryuji stops them.</p><p>“Hold on a sec!” Ryuji requested.</p><p>“For fucks sake what now!” Terumi barked.</p><p>Ryuji walks over to a cell door where a someone is lying on the ground groaning in pain.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before…” Ryuji tells them before getting frustrated “Damnit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember anything right now!”</p><p>Terumi let out a heavy annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Wow thanks for wasting more time.” He droned lowering the bridge.</p><p>“I ain’t wastin’ time!” Ryuji argued “Just hold on, damnit!”</p><p>“What is it? We need to go, fast!” Morgana rushed.</p><p>“But… who are these guys?” Ryuji muttered frowning.</p><p>“Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?” Morgana shouted “Besides they’re-“</p><p>“There!” A guard interrupted as he spotted them.</p><p>“You should’ve listened to me…!” Morgana whined as the guard crossed the bridge.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with….” Terumi sigh as his clothes changed.</p><p>Quickly shedding its armor, the guard changed into two Beguiling girls. In no mood to play around Terumi summons Ouroboros and has it wrap around them constricting until they turn to dust.</p><p>“You handled that amazingly!” Morgana awed “Your Persona really is something…… But it’s still nothing compared to mine!”</p><p>“Whatever! Let’s just get out of here before I really get pissed!” Terumi yelled storming off.</p><p>“Hold on, we can’t just leave these guys here!” Ryuji called after him.</p><p>“You really don’t get it, do you? Hrgh… There’s no time to explain.” Morgana groaned. “Look I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest!”</p><p>“Dammnit… Fine I’m coming!” Ryuji growled as they both caught to Terumi.</p><p>Crossing the bridge and going through a wooden door they are finally out of that dank dungeon.</p><p>“The entrance hall is right above here!” Morgana informs them “The exits close… Keep it up!”</p><p>“Finally, I thought I’d lose my damn mind down there…” Terumi says following him.</p><p>“Geez you are one scary dude.” Ryuji says as they run pass where they first entered the castle “I’d hate to see you really angry.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem…” He mumbled as they followed Morgana into a hallway off to the side of the main room.</p><p>“We’re here!” Morgana declared.</p><p>“Finally! We’re saved!” Ryuji sighed in relief as he tried to open the door in front of us to no avail “Huh? It’s not openin’!”</p><p>Ryuji then faced Morgana with an angry look.</p><p>“D’you trick us, you jerk!?” He demanded.</p><p>“Try opening the other door before you get all pissy.” Terumi chuckled opening the remaining door.</p><p>“Come on!” Morgana says quickly running through the opened door with Terumi behind him.</p><p>“H-Hey, wait up!” Ryuji yelled following him</p><p>“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows!” Ryuji complained.</p><p>“Ugh, amateur…” Morgana sighed “This is the most basic of basics.”</p><p>“The ventilation shaft Blondie. That’s our way out” Terumi informs Ryuji with a grin “I’m starting to think you’re even quicker to get frustrated than me.”</p><p>“As I thought, you’re a natural at this.” Morgana praised. “It leads all the way outside.”</p><p>Ryuji gave Terumi a glare before looking at the vents.</p><p>“So, we just gotta get that metallic mesh off.” He acknowledged as he climbed a bookshelf to get high enough to remove the mesh. As he pulled off the metallic mesh he fell backwards and fell off the bookshelf.</p><p>“Oww… Crap! The guards didn’t hear us, did they?” He worried.</p><p>“Doubt it.” Terumi said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here!” Ryuji exhaled.</p><p>“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.” Morgana chuckled “Now get going.”</p><p>“But… what about you?” He asked.</p><p>“There’s something that I still have to do.” He told them. “We’re going our separate ways.”</p><p>Terumi looks down at Morgana and smirks.</p><p>“Thanks for the escort little Gana” He sniggered “Be sure not to get caught again.”</p><p>“Heh. So, you have manners after all.” Mogana chuckled. “I’ll be fine so get going.”</p><p>Terumi and Ryuji climb the bookshelf and crawl through the vent once they drop on the outside, they run back through the ally they originally came from and make it back to the street.</p><p>“Did we make it?” Ryuji asks catching his breath.</p><p>Terumi looks around at all the normal people walking around.</p><p>“Yeah everything looks normal around here.” Terumi says stretching his back “Shit I’m exhausted…”</p><p>He then takes out his phone to check for a signal.</p><p>“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” A navigation voice says when he unlocks his phone.</p><p>“Huh? Returned?” Ryuji repeated. “Does that mean we got away?”</p><p>“It better…” Terumi sighed returning the phone to his pocket “I don’t know how much more bullshit I can take today.”</p><p>“I dunno what to think anymore…” Ryuji wilted “What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?”</p><p>“I’m just as clueless as you…” Terumi groaned running a hand through his hair “Let’s just forget about it and go”</p><p>As they were about to walk away two police officers accosted them.</p><p>“What’s with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?” The aggressive officer asked “Cutting classes, are we?”</p><p>“We’re just running late now if you’ll excuse us.” Terumi diffused as he walked away with Ryuji following quietly behind.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything about the castle!?” Ryuji asked once out of the officers hearing range.</p><p>“Because they wouldn’t believe some crazy shit like that” Terumi explained “Plus I don’t even think that place was real. Let’s see how things look once we get to Shujin…”</p><p>Exhaustion and stress hovered over the two boys during their walk to Shujin and all quiet until they reached the school gate.</p><p>“Is this for real…?” Ryuji skeptically asked.</p><p>“Looks normal to me…” Terumi replied.</p><p>“I’m sure we came the same way… What’s goin’ on here…?” Ryuji looks at the school confusedly.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you.” A counselor says atop the stairs “We received a call from the police.”</p><p>“That damn cop snitched on us!” Ryuji snarled.</p><p>“Damn pigs…” Terumi mumbled.</p><p>“It’s rare not to see you alone.” The counselor turns his gaze to Terumi “Where were you roaming around until this time?”</p><p>“I got lost and Sakamoto here was kind enough to show me around the area.” Terumi explained giving the man Hazamas trademark smile.</p><p>“Humph I’ve heard all about you Yuuki Terumi.” The counselor glowered “There’s no way I’d believe that story.”</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Kamoshida said walking next to the counselor.</p><p>“Kamoshida!?” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>Terumi let out a growl as he could feel his blood boiling at the sight of Kamoshida.</p><p>“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto.” Kamoshida says peacefully “Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.”</p><p>“Shuddup! It’s your fault that-“ Ryuji launched before the counselor spoke up.</p><p>“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!” He chastised “…There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?”</p><p>“He’s the one that provoked me!” Ryuji snapped.</p><p>“Do you really want to be expelled!?” The counselor countered “In any case, you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!”</p><p>“What!? This is bullshit!” Ryuji glared.</p><p>“Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.” Kamoshida said persuasively.</p><p>“Well, if you say so…” The counselor begrudgingly agreed “Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.”</p><p>“Fine…” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>“By the way… you’re that new transfer student, correct? Honoka-kuns twin brother Yuuki Terumi?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Terumi seethed “What of it?”</p><p>Ryuji and the counselor headed into the school but as Ryuji neared Kamoshida he glared before continuing.</p><p>“..Have we met somewhere?” Kamoshida asked</p><p>“You mistook me for Hazama when you picked up that girl.” Terumi says glare still stuck on his face.</p><p>“Ah sorry about that I was wondering why you looked so mad.” He laughed “…Well I’ll overlook this just for today.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.” Terumi said sarcastically “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understood?” Kamoshidas pleasant mask vanished as he glared back a Terumi.</p><p>“Oh, I understand alright” Terumi said as he climbed the stairs.</p><p>“At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting.” Kamoshida sighed as Terumi walked by and into the building.</p><p>As Terumi walked through the school on his way to the faculty office, he heard other students whisper to each other about how he keeps dangerous items in his bag or how if you look at him wrong, he’ll kill you.</p><p>“Tch someone spread rumors about me already? Ain’t that just great….” He sighed angrily when he finally reached the faculty office he casually walked in and found Kawakami at her desk.</p><p>“Unbelievable…” She sighed glancing up at him “Being over half a day late on your first day? Care to explain yourself?”</p><p>“I got lost geez stop grilling me about it!” He lightly snapped.</p><p>“How could you have been lost for this long? It’s almost lunchtime.” She inquired.</p><p>“Hazama has been driving me everywhere, but we got into an argument, so I left the car. That a good enough explanation?” He explained annoyed.</p><p>“That is pretty believable it does make sense that you wouldn’t be used to the area… but you’re still way too late.” Kawakami said plainly.</p><p>Terumi let out an irritated sigh in reply.</p><p>“Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday.” She casually scolded “More importantly… I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?”</p><p>“Yes and?” Terumi raised a brow “It’s none of your concern who I associate with.”</p><p>“Don’t get involved with him, okay? He’s nothing but trouble.” She sighed “He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…”</p><p>Terumi grunted figuring if he just listened this conversation would finish sooner.</p><p>“…Anyway. Break’s almost over.” She continued “Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes.”</p><p>Kawakami stood from her desk and lead Terumi to the classroom. Once they reach the door Kawakami stops him.</p><p>“By the way, when you introduce yourself…” She starts not looking him in the eyes “Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do NOT say anything unnecessary.</p><p>“Pretty sure it won’t matter what the hell I say” He said to himself as they entered the classroom.</p><p>As he stood in front of the class, he could again hear the other students murmuring all kinds of untrue rumors about him.</p><p>“Settle down.” Kawakami sighed quieting the students “…Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Yuuki Terumi. And I’m sure you can already tell but he’s Honoka-kuns twin brother”</p><p>He was seriously getting tired of people mistaking him and introducing him with Hazama, but he figured that was one of the curses of being born a twin.</p><p>“Today, we… had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling well.” She continued unconvincingly “All right, please say something to the class.”</p><p>Terumi looked at the weary students and could not help but smirk at their nervous faces.</p><p>“Let’s do our best to get along.” He said with false politeness.</p><p>“He seems nice enough…” He heard a girl whisper.</p><p>“Yeah but I bet he loses it when he gets mad.” Another girl whispered.</p><p>“…Uhh, so…” Kawakami started awkwardly “Your seat will be… Hmm… Over there. The one that’s open.”</p><p>She gestured to an empty seat next to the windows.</p><p>“Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today? Kawakami asked causing the room to erupt with complaints.</p><p>Terumi once again could not help but smirk at the chaos as he headed to his seat. He noticed that the girl sitting in front of him was the one from this morning.</p><p>“…Lies.” She mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked her but was ignored. Scoffing he takes his seat.</p><p>“…Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?” A brown-haired student asked quietly “Eww… Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?”</p><p>“That means she’s cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida.” A prim female student whispered. “Then again, this is Takamaki-san we’re talking about…”</p><p>“If only I weren’t on probation...” Terumi groaned putting his head down.</p><p>Terumi kept his head down for the entire class period knowing it would do him no good to lash out at the students talking behind his back but after what felt like an eternity class was finally over and the students lined out of the room with Terumi being one of the last. Just when he entered the hallway a wave of nausea hit him, and the hall resembled one from the castle for a moment.</p><p>“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kawakami asks seeing him in distress.</p><p>“Ugh nothing just a headache” He says shaking his head to clear it.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok?” She sighed “Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it I’ll manage most of the rumors are false anyway.” Terumi deflected.</p><p>“Still this is such a pain to deal with…” She sighed “Why am I the one who has to deal with this mess?”</p><p>“Beats me.” He shrugged.</p><p>“You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry.” She suggested “Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don’t get involved-“</p><p>As if being summoned Ryuji walks up to the student and teacher.</p><p>“Speak of the devil…” Kawakami sighed. “What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.”</p><p>“Ugh… It was nothin’” Ryuji said looking away.</p><p>“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…. A problem you both share.” She says glancing at Terumi for a moment.</p><p>“I have the same excuse as Hazama” Terumi interjected “So leave me outta this.”</p><p>Ryuji rolled his eyes and walked closer to Terumi.</p><p>“…I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop.” He whispered before walking away.</p><p>“See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” She asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me teach I’ll be on my best behavior.” Terumi smirked.</p><p>Kawakami gave one more sigh before walking off.</p><p>Terumi was about to go and meet Ryuji when Kamoshida and the principal stopped in front of him.</p><p>“Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He’s already started associating with Sakamoto” Kamoshida asked “A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.”</p><p>“Now, don’t be like that…” Kobayakawa said calmly “This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.”</p><p>“…Your troubles never seem to end, do they Principal Kobayakawa?” Kamoshida sympathized “All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.”</p><p>With their conversation over they walked their separate ways.</p><p>“Assholes…” Terumi growled as he made his way to the roof.</p><p>“Yo.” He said as a greeting as he approached Ryuji.</p><p>“Finally, what took you so long?” Ryuji prodded.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Terumi shook his head “What did you want?”</p><p>“Sorry for callin’ you up here like this.” He says “I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, ‘don’t get involved with him,’ huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not one for taking orders.” Terumi smirked.</p><p>“Heh, we’re pretty much in the same boat.” Ryuji smirked back. “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder you were so gutsy.”</p><p>“My record has nothin to do with how gutsy I am.” Terumi scoffed “Anyways let’s get down to business.”</p><p>Ryuji nodded in agreement.</p><p>“…What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle…” Ryuji began “It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?</p><p>“I do.” Terumi groaned placing a hand on his head “I get a headache whenever I think about it.”</p><p>“Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn’t mean much though…” Ryuji mumbled “I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thanks, Yuuki”</p><p>“Uh no problem It was nothin” Terumi said a bit ineptly.</p><p>“But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…” Ryuji frowned “You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumors about him. No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that… I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…”</p><p>“Ugh I’d rather not.” Terumi scoffed “I already have enough unwanted stress I have to deal with.”</p><p>“Yeah let’s just forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” Ryuji says trying to convince himself “Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say.”</p><p>Ryuji then smiled at Terumi.</p><p>“You know, we might be pretty similar.” He said kindly “I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as ‘troublemakers.’ I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.”</p><p>“I can’t object to that I suppose.” Terumi said grinning back “I’m Yuuki Terumi.”</p><p>“I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, alright?” Ryuji told him.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Terumi smirked.</p><p>Ryuji smirked back once more before leaving the roof.</p><p>Terumi sat there in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Did I just make a friend?” He asked unsure.</p><p>But he could not think about it for long as he heard the door to the roof open. Turning to see who it was his heart drops into his stomach as he sees that is the Okumura girl from yesterday.</p><p>“Oh, uh… nice to see you again…” He said giving her an awkward chuckle.</p><p>“Are they true?” She asked “Are the rumors true?</p><p>“Not all of them.” He sighed “Just the one about an assault and running with a gang when I was younger.”</p><p>She nodded quietly.</p><p>“May I have the details of the assault please?” She asked politely.</p><p>Terumi wanted to deny her but when he looked into her brown eyes it was as if he lost control over his body.</p><p>“I was trying to help a woman who was being harassed by some drunk bastard” He explained against his will “I barely touched him but he stumbled back and fell getting himself injured and when the cops arrived both him and the woman claimed that I shoved him to the ground.”</p><p>Haru gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.</p><p>“So, there you have it.” He sighed unable to look at her.</p><p>“….Are you still involved with the gang you mentioned?” She said after a moment of silence.</p><p>“No, I left them and ran them outta town years ago.” He admitted.</p><p>“So, you were falsely accused of assault and you are no longer affiliated with this gang?”</p><p>“Uh yeah… I guess.” Terumi said beginning to get confused. “Ain’t this the part where you leave after you find out I’m a bad guy?”</p><p>Haru could not help but giggle at his confusion.</p><p>“Of course not. I wanted to confirm whether or not the rumors were true or not be true.” She smiled “And I’m happy to find out that they are false.”</p><p>“You believe me? I could be telling you what you want to hear!” Terumi said shocked.</p><p>“I can tell you’re telling the truth and that you’re trying to change.” She took a few steps closer to him “If you were such a bad person you wouldn’t have helped me yesterday.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true…” He sighed “But aren’t you worried about what people would say if they saw you talking to me?”</p><p>She shook her head causing her hair to bounce.</p><p>“We are just two friends talking others may think whatever they want.”</p><p>“W-We’re friends?” Terumis eyes widened.</p><p>“Of course, Yuuki-kun I enjoyed your company yesterday despite how brief it was.” Haru said smiling kindly.</p><p>Terumis heart began to race and his face burned.</p><p>“Oh, c-cool I enjoyed your company as well.” He stuttered.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Her smile widened. “Would you care to help me with the vegetables again today?”</p><p>“Sorry b-but I can’t today.” He fumbled his words “But I should be able to help you tomorrow is that ok?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be fine.” She nodded.</p><p>“Great I’ll see you tomorrow Haru…” Terumi says heading to the door</p><p>“See you Yuuki-kun!” Haru called after him.</p><p>As Terumi walked through the door and back into the school his heart calmed.</p><p>“I gotta figure out what the hell is wrong with me….” He exhaled as he started walking down the stairs.</p><p>“I made two friends…” He said to himself with a smile as he exited the school “My first friends… that’s a nice feeling.”</p><p>Terumi continued waking down the street with that smile until he stopped remembering what awaited him when he got back to Leblanc.</p><p>“Shit… Sojiros gonna kill me…” Terumi groaned as he reluctantly made his way to the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like this chapter and I hope you all do as well.</p><p>Thank you RichardLyex, KJ_Sabbath, and Accel for commenting.</p><p>Please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After following other Shujin students and scaring a few of them into telling him how to get back to Yongen, Terumi returns to Leblanc without issue and is soon standing outside the front door.</p><p>“Ugh here we go.” He said opening the door and stepping inside.</p><p>The ring of the bell above the door alerts Sojiro to Terumi’s presence.</p><p>“Hey, I got a call from the school.” Sojiro says harshly from behind the bar “I hear you ditched half a day on your first day of school.”</p><p>Terumi looked at Sojiro and scratches his cheek.</p><p>“Hazama and I got into an argument, so I ditched the car and got lost.” He sighed. “It won’t happen again so there’s no need to remind me about what’ll happen if I screw up.”</p><p>Terumi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.</p><p>“The majority of my day was a huge pain in the ass but despite that I’m in a really good mood, so please do not start with that bullshit.” Exasperatedly sighs.</p><p>Sojiro glared for a moment before sighing himself.</p><p>“Look, I’ll let it slide this time.” Sojiro said “But one wrong step and your life is over. You do know what probation means, right?”</p><p>“Yeah I get it.” Terumi said opening his eyes and letting go of his face “We done here?”</p><p>Sojiro sighed just before his phone began to ring.</p><p>Not caring about Sojiro’s conversation he headed up to the attic and after quickly changing he collapses onto his bead.</p><p>“I’m so goddamn tired.” He groaned “I never thought probation would be this stressful.”</p><p>Terumi closed his eyes and thought about the events of his first day of school. The strange castle, almost dying, awakening his persona to save himself and Ryuji, meeting Morgana and escaping.</p><p>“I never want to see another castle a day in my life…” He mumbled tiredly as he drifted off to sleep, but unfortunately for him that would not last long as he would once again awaken in that strange prison known as the Velvet Room.</p><p>“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Terumi shouted as he quickly sat up and moved to the cell door. “What the hell do you freaks want now!”</p><p>His answer came in the form of electricity being sent through his body and with a scream of pain he falls to the ground.</p><p>“How many times am I going to tell you to show some respect!?” Caroline shouted, “Huh Inmate!?”</p><p>“I really can’t stand this place…” Terumi grumbled “I had a rough day damnit! This is the last place I wanna be right now!”</p><p>“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine speaks up “So please hurry and make yourself presentable.”</p><p>Terumi growled and held back a few curses as he slowly got back on his feet.</p><p>“Alright Pinocchio let’s hear what ya got to say.” Terumi glared at Igor.</p><p>Caroline was about to give Terumi another shock when Igor raised a hand stopping her.</p><p>“Be calm Caroline this is our reunion with our dear Inmate.” He says calmly as he rests his hand back on his desk “Let us be lenient for now.”</p><p>Terumi sends a mocking grin toward the young warden as he childishly sticks his tongue out. Caroline pouts and tuns away and Justine shakes her head at their childish squabble.</p><p>“It seems you’ve awakened to your powers and they are very special ones at that.” Igor was with a twinge of interest “Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”</p><p>“Powers? You mean I got more powers aside from Ouroboros?” Terumi asked confused “What the hell even are my powers?”</p><p>“There is no need to understand it all for the time being.” Igor answered, “You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to.”</p><p>Terumi frowned irritated.</p><p>“Personas are, in other words, a ‘mask’- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters.” Igor continued “I have high expectations for you.”</p><p>“Stop being so damn vague about everything and just tell me outright what you want from me!” Terumi growled “I’m getting sick of these games!”</p><p>“There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes.” Igor chuckled “By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”</p><p>“You mean that weird app that won’t stay off my damn phone?” Terumi asked, “That’s why I got dragged in to that pervs castle!?”</p><p>Igor once again chuckled as he nodded.</p><p>“…I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” He admitted.</p><p>“Oh, then why don’t you come over here so I can show you how grateful I am.” Terumi smirked “By ripping off that long nose of yours and shoving it down your throat!”</p><p>Caroline banged the cell bars and glared up at Terumi.</p><p>“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You should be on your knees thanking him for his kindness!” She yelled.</p><p>“Well guess what pipsqueak!? I didn’t ask for this shit!” Terumi yelled back “Maybe next time your damn master should ask before giving someone something like that!”</p><p>Justine sighed stopping their argument.</p><p>“If the two of you would stop this childish bickering…” She sighed “I have something I would like to say.”</p><p>Terumi and Caroline glared at each other for a moment before turning to Justine.</p><p>“Fine say what you have to say…” Terumi scoffed.</p><p>“You may not want what is coming but be that as it may you have little choice but to abide by our rules now.” She spoke clearly “Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.”</p><p>“It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone.” Igor chimed in “Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…”</p><p>Caroline turned back to Terumi and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Hmph, it’s time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…” She scoffed.</p><p>Terumi’s vision started to fade into darkness and he soon awakened back in the Leblanc attic.</p><p>“I really hate those guys…” He groaned as he sat up “That old man is treating me as if I’m a pawn in his convoluted game.”</p><p>Terumi mechanically gets out of bed and grabs his phone to check for a message from Hazama when he remembers their argument from yesterday.</p><p>“Oh yeah….” He sighed with a facepalm “I start taking the train today…”</p><p>After throwing his phone back onto his bed Terumi gets changed into his uniform before heading downstairs.</p><p>“Yo Boss.” He says once he reaches the bottom “I’m going to be late coming back today.”</p><p>Sojiro turned to look at him with arms crossed.</p><p>“Oh, and why’s that?” He frowned “You better have a good reason, or I expect you to be back here on time.”</p><p>Terumi could start to feel his face heat up.</p><p>“Uh well…” Terumi started “I promised a friend I’d help her take care of some vegetables after school…”</p><p>Sojiro’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“A punk like you made a friend and it’s a girl?” He said a bit perplexed “That’s a bit hard to believe if you ask me. You know with your record and all.”</p><p>“Screw you old man just cause I got a record doesn’t mean I can’t make friends!” Terumi yelled with a glare still slightly blushing “I’m awesome… people should be lining up to be my friend! And for your information I have two friends!”</p><p>Sojiro could not help but let out a slight chuckle at his wards display.</p><p>“Alright then I’ll excuse you for coming back late on one condition.” He smirked “When you get back you have to show me a picture of you and this girl to prove to me you aren’t lying.”</p><p>Terumi’s face began to burn.</p><p>“Y-You want me t-to do what!?” He said flustered “I can’t d-do that I just met her!”</p><p>Sojiro leaned forward resting his arms on the bar.</p><p>“If you come back late without any evidence, I’ll expect you back here immediately after school where I’ll put you to work until your probation is over.” He says as his smirk grows wider.</p><p>Terumi silently fumes for a moment face glowing red.</p><p>“Fine I’ll get the picture you…” He mumbled quietly as he made his way to the door “I’ll get you back for this!”</p><p>Storming out of Leblanc Terumi makes his way to the station to catch his first train which was packed with people.</p><p>“Ugh Hazzy better come to his senses soon...” He complained “I don’t know how long I can put up with this shit.”</p><p>After a semi-long train ride Terumi escapes from the confined space and heads to the next line where a small crowed of others were waiting for the next train.</p><p>“Son of a bitch…” He sighed as he joined them.</p><p>“Look, isn’t that her?” A ponytailed student says.</p><p>“You mean that one with the red ribbon?” Another student yawned “Uh, I guess so?”</p><p>“She’s so thin…” The ponytailed girl complained “It’s not fair, I’ve got my hair in a ponytail too…”</p><p>“Okay, and what’s that got to do with being thin?” Said the sleepy student as the train arrived.</p><p>Finally, aboard the train Terumi is happy to find out that despite being packed in he has more space to move. As he stretches a bit, he notices that the girl the other two students were talking about was sitting in front of him. She then stands up to speak to an elderly woman.</p><p>“Please, take my seat.” The red-headed girl tells the old woman stepping aside “My station’s coming up.”</p><p>“Are ya sure? Then…” The old woman says as she is about to take the seat when some businessman tries to quickly move in before she can sit, but he is abruptly stopped by Terumi.</p><p>“I don’t think that seats available pal.” Terumi said with a glare.</p><p>“Uh r-right my apologies…” The man says taking a step back.</p><p>“Thank ya kindly young man.” The elderly woman says smiling at him.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, it was nothing.” Terumi deflected.</p><p>“That was amazing how fast you stopped him.” The red-headed girl said with a smile “I didn’t even notice him.”</p><p>Terumi looked at the girl and sighed.</p><p>“He was right next to me so I couldn’t help but notice.” He said then raised a brow “Like I said don’t mention it.”</p><p>Soon the train came to a halt and it was time to disembark.</p><p>“Finally, I can get out of this cramped train.” Terumi says as he leaves before the girl has a chance to say another word. But as he is almost out of the station, he feels someone approaching him.</p><p>“Pardon me…” The girl from before says as she caught up to him.</p><p>Terumi turned to face the girl.</p><p>“You don’t follow orders very, well do you?” Terumi smirked “I can respect that, so I’ll listen to what you have to say.”</p><p>The girl smiled brightly at him before bowing.</p><p>““Thank you so much for earlier.” She says, “It was really nice of you to stop that man from taking the seat.”</p><p>“I couldn’t just let that prick step in and just take it.” Terumi said crossing his arms “That’d be lame as hell and I’m too awesome to let that slide.”</p><p>The girl raised back up still smiling at him and giggled.</p><p>“You’re a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct? I’m a first year there myself” She tells him “You left so quickly I didn’t get to thank you back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.”</p><p>“It’s cool I just did what any decent person would do y'know?” Terumi said nonchalantly.</p><p>“I understand.” She said bowing once more “Please excuse me.”</p><p>The red-headed girl then walked off leaving Terumi behind. He watched her walk off until she was out of sight.</p><p>“Shujin has some odd students.” He grinned “I’ve been meeting some interesting characters lately.”</p><p>Terumi then leaves the station to see that it is raining, he then reaches into his bag for his umbrella.</p><p>“I’m really beginning to hate the rain…” He grumbled as he began his walk to school.</p><p>After a short walk Terumi makes it to Shujin and thankfully not that castle from yesterday to his relief. Terumi enters the school and makes his way to his homeroom, when he spots Hazama walking toward him, as they walk closer to each other they stop for a moment locking eyes before going their separate ways. Terumi scoffs and enters his classroom. Ignoring the chatter of his classmates as he finds his seat. The day drags on getting more boring with each passing class until the social studies teacher walks in to start the class.</p><p>“I’m the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru. I’ll be teaching you the rules of society this year.” He announced. “Hmph… You all look like you’ve been spoiled growing up. Can’t wait to see who disappoints me the most this year. A certain dictionary defines a year as ‘a period of 365 disappointments.’ The book’s title is about as cynically satirical as the rest of it. It’s ‘The Devil’s Dictionary,’ by Ambrose Bierce.”</p><p>Terumi gave a deep sigh ready for the day to be over.</p><p>“Can’t this guy shut up and give out a surprise test or something…” Terumi groaned tiredly.</p><p>“Hey, new kid.” Ushimaru called “Tell me what the Devil’s Dictionary defined as the chief factor in the progress of the human race.”</p><p>Terumi groaned louder as he was called upon as he gave the teacher a tired but annoyed look.</p><p>“The answer is villains or malefactors if you want to be specific.” He said lazily.</p><p>“Hmph… Correct I’m surprised you actually got that.” Ushimaru huffed</p><p>“I’m sure there’s plenty that surprises you as you get up in the years.” Terumi smirked causing the classroom to fill with laughter.</p><p>“You’d better show some respect, or I’ll send you straight to the principals office.” Ushimatsu glared “Are we clear?”</p><p>“Clear as crystal teach.” Terumi said as his smirk grew “Now please continue with the lesson I’m sure everyone is dying to know more about the Devil’s Dictionary.”</p><p>Mr. Ushimaru glared harder before looking back to the class to continue the lesson. After social studies, the rest of the day flies by quickly and the school day is finally over.</p><p>“What a boring day…” Terumi yawned as he got out of his seat “At least it’s all over now.”</p><p>Terumi looks around seeing that he was one of the few remaining students in the classroom.</p><p>“Guess I wasn’t the only one eager to leave.” Looking around the room “Whatever… I should head to the roof…”</p><p>Terumi involuntary smiles as he leaves the classroom but just as quickly as it arrived it turned into a scowl as he sees Kamoshida talking to the pig-tailed girl.</p><p>“Hey there, Takamaki.” Kamoshida says brightly “Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.”</p><p>“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it.” Takamaki says uncomfortably looking away from Kamoshida.</p><p>“Hey, now… Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone.” Kamoshida advised.</p><p>Terumi could not help but cringe at his choice of words.</p><p>“You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?” Kamoshida pried.</p><p>“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy… Sorry to worry you” Takamaki says awkwardly glancing at him.</p><p>“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often.” The perv sympathized “Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. He’s got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…”</p><p>“She needs to be careful around you, you sick fuck.” Terumi scoffed quietly.</p><p>“…Thank you. Please excuse me.” Takamaki thanks uneasily as she quickly walks off.</p><p>Kamoshida scoffs as she walks away clearly agitated at not getting the attention from Takamaki and walks off himself.</p><p>“What a fucking creep…” Terumi glared at him walk away.</p><p>Terumi was about to continue his way to the roof when Ryuji approached him.</p><p>“Yo.” He greets</p><p>“What’s up?” Terumi asks, “I’m busy so make it quick.”</p><p>“I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday.” Ryuji states seriously. “I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it.</p><p>“God damnit Blondie…” Terumi sighed “I can’t get into this B.S today. I got something else I gotta do.”</p><p>“Come on man we can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what. And y’know, you’re the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?”</p><p>As much as Terumi wanted to say no, a part of him felt like he had to find out what was going on.</p><p>“Damnit fine, but I have to take care of something first, so I’ll meet you by the gates.” Terumi says turning to go up the stairs.</p><p>“Awesome! Thanks man!” Ryuji exclaimed happily running off.</p><p>Terumi smiled a bit at his excitement before at last making his way to the roof. As he opens the door, he sees Haru has already started tending to the planters. He takes a deep breath before alerting her to his presence.</p><p>“Yo Haru.” He waved as she turned to face him “Good to uh... see you.”</p><p>“Good to see you as well Yuuki-kun” She smiled as she stood “How are you today?”</p><p>“Good enough I suppose.” He shrugged “Even better now that I’m here with you.”</p><p>Terumi’s eyes widened in shock at what came out of his own mouth.</p><p>‘Why the hell did I say that stupid shit!?’ He screams internally ‘She’s going to think I a goddamn weirdo!”</p><p>Terumi continues to mentally berate himself when the sound of Harus laughter snaps him out of it.</p><p>“I’m glad my presence can make you feel good and truth be told I feel nice when you are around also.” Haru smiled at him causing his face to burn.</p><p>“Seriously? Being around me makes you happy?” Terumi smiled widely “If that’s the case I’ll make sure I’m around more often.”</p><p>“I’d like that very much.” She giggled “Would you like to start with the planters?”</p><p>Terumi’s smile turned into a frown.</p><p>“Ah about that another friend of mine needs my help with something, so I’ll be a bit late.” He shuffled “I wanted to see if you needed anything heavy lifted before I went to see him.”</p><p>Her smile lowered a bit.</p><p>“No, nothing particularly heavy needs to be moved today.” She tells him “You don’t need to worry about coming back if someone else requires your attention I understand.”</p><p>“No, I promised I’d help you today and damnit I will. I promise I won’t be longer than an hour.” He said sternly as he slipped his bag off his shoulder and held it out to her “I’ll leave my bag with you so that means I have to come back, alright?”</p><p>Haru slowly reaches out to take his bag from him.</p><p>“Are you sure Yuuki-kun?” She asked timidly “I really do understand if your friend needs your full attention.”</p><p>“I’m sure I promised you first after all.” He smiled brightly “So take good care of my bag until I get back Ok Lamb-chan?”</p><p>Harus face turns a bright red clutching Terumi’s bag to her chest as she watches him run out the door back into the school.  </p><p>After a quick dash through the school Terumi finds Ryuji waiting for him next to the gates.</p><p>“You have an hour of my time Blondie.” Terumi said seriously “So let’s get moving now.”</p><p>“Wha!? Only an hour what if we need more time!?” Ryuji cried.</p><p>“Then you’re shit out of luck.” Terumi says crossing his arms “You’re wasting time complaining so hurry up and tell me what you’ve got planned.”</p><p>“Augh fine!’ Ryuji pouted “I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday.”</p><p>“Fine let’s go already.” Terumi said as he sped off.</p><p>“Hey wait up!” Ryuji called after him trying to catch up.</p><p>The duo stopped walking once they reached the street where they first met.</p><p>“If a huge castle like that really exists, I’m sure we’ll find it in no time.”  Ryuji said scouting the area “…When’d they build something like that though?”</p><p>Terumi thinks for a moment when he suddenly remembers that Igor mentioned something called the Metaverse Navigator and how it could help him transverse through reality and Palaces.</p><p>“Maybe it was never technically built…” Terumi muttered.</p><p>“Huh? You say something?” Ryuji asked</p><p>“It’s nothing let’s just keep moving.” Terumi deflected and sped off again.</p><p>“Dude what the hell!” Ryuji yelled after him “I’m sure you don’t need to be in this much of a rush!”</p><p>They retraced their same footsteps for twenty minutes stopping once again in front of the school with no castle in sight.</p><p>“Ugh Again!?” Ryuji cried gripping his head “We’ve been goin’ in circles for hours and we ain’t seen nothing!”</p><p>“It’s only been twenty minutes Blondie stop over exaggerating.” Terumi deadpanned “We’re getting weird looks.”</p><p>Ryuji growled in frustration before quickly facing his companion.</p><p>“Your phone!” Ryuji screamed in glee.</p><p>“What about it?” Terumi wondered “You only have so much of my time left so spit it out.”</p><p>“Didn’t you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?” Ryuji reminded.</p><p>“Uh yeah I guess…” Terumi said as he slipped his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“Yeah I remember hearin’ something that sounded like a navigator voice when we escaped that castle.” Ryuji continued “Y’know, didn’t it say stuff like ‘returned to the real world’ or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit.”         </p><p>Terumi shrugged and handed Ryuji his phone which he snatched from him.</p><p>“What’s this eyeball-lookin thing?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“A pain in the ass that’s what…” Terumi scoffed. “It just appeared one day and won’t go away.</p><p>“Wait seriously?” Ryuji hummed “What a weird app… Oh wait, this is it!”</p><p>Ryuji pushed the screen into Terumi’s face.</p><p>“I knew it-it IS a navigation app! There’s even your search history!” He said excitedly “Oh man, I’m such a genius!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah now get that out of my face Mr. Genius.” Terumi groaned pushing Ryuji’s hand away.</p><p>“Let’s try usin’ it.” Ryuji suggested.</p><p>“Fine let’s just hurry it up.” Terumi said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Aw man, this is great!” Ryuji said giddily “We’re finally makin’ some progress!”</p><p>“Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…” The Navigator said robotically. “Beginning navigation.”</p><p>“There we go!” Ryuji fist pumped “…Then, we went in a certain direction, and-“</p><p>Terumi looked around an odd feeling passed through him.</p><p>“Hey, what’re you-“ Ryuji started before he felt the same feeling “…Huh? What the hell!?”</p><p>Suddenly the area around them began to warp and Shujin Academy was replaced by that accursed castle from before and Terumi’s cloths had changed into his yellow cloak.</p><p>“Look! It’s the castle from yesterday!” Ryuji shouted looking up at the castle before running through the gate without warning.</p><p>“Tch we better not be here too goddamn long…” Terumi sneered running after Ryuji “Just a little longer Haru…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait for chapter 5 a lot of IRL stuff got in the way and I've been dealing with some killer back pain, but that's not important on to the chapter.</p><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terumi quickly catches up to Ryuji standing in front of the large entrance to the castle.</p><p>“We made it back… That means what happened yesterday was for real too...” Ryuji says turning to Terumi “Yeargh! Those clothes…”</p><p>Terumi looked down and realized his clothes had changed.</p><p>“Heh nice…” He smirked walking toward the large door “Time to speed this expedition up!”</p><p>Terumi’s eye glowed green and black energy swirled around his leg as he raised it and kicked the huge door off the hinges knocking it into all the guards in the room killing them.</p><p>“See Ryuji kicking is a good plan!” Terumi smirked back at a shocked Ryuji.</p><p>“Dude how the hell’d you do that!?” Ryuji yelled mouth agape.</p><p>“The hell are you talking about?” Terumi asked “I fuckin kicked it!”</p><p>“Obviously, but how!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>“With my leg dumbass!” Terumi glared “The hell are you playing dumb for?!”</p><p>Ryuji groaned loudly slapping his face.</p><p>“I mean how come you can kick shit down today, but you couldn’t yesterday!”</p><p>Terumis face softened.</p><p>“Oh, I duno.” Terumi shrugged placing his hands in his pockets “Probably cause I was tired.”</p><p>“A better question would be why would you kick it down!” Mogana yelled approaching them “A thief is supposed to sneak in a palace not barge through the front door!”</p><p>“Sneaking isn’t my style kitty.” Terumi smirked “Plus we’re on a time limit. Pushing straight through is faster than sneaking around.”</p><p>“I. Am. Not. A. Cat!” Morgana enunciated “Get that through your spiky head!”</p><p>Terumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Ah… You!?” Ryuji hollered “What’re you doin’ back here!?”</p><p>“The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be…” Morgana explained “To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.”</p><p>“What is this place? …Is it the school?” Ryuji questioned.</p><p>“That’s right.” Morgana nodded.</p><p>“But it’s a castle!” Ryuji snapped.</p><p>“This castle is the school.” Morgana informed “But only to this castle’s ruler.”</p><p>“The castles ruler?” Ryuji scratched his head confused.</p><p>“It’s the perv Ryuji.” Terumi sighed shaking his head.</p><p>“I think you called him Kamoshida?” Morgana nodded “It’s how his distorted heart views the school.”</p><p>“Kamoshida… Distorted…” Ryuji mumbled “Explain it in a way that makes sense!”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it…” Morgana sighed.</p><p>“What’d you say!?” Ryuji growled.</p><p>Terumi chuckled and placed a hand on Ryujis shoulder.</p><p>“Easy Blondie I’ll explain it all simple like for ya.” Terumi says “Basically that weird app transported us into what Kamoshida thinks of the school I’m not sure how though nor do I really care, but what I do know is that you have twenty minutes left before I’m outta here.”</p><p>Ryuji opened his mouth to complain but sounds of anguish came from inside the castle.</p><p>“What was that!?” Ryuji said spooked.</p><p>“It must be the slaves captive here.” Morgana hummed  </p><p>Ryuji’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“For real!?” Ryuji gasped.</p><p>“Why the hell do you seem so surprised?” Terumi asked raising a brow “We saw them yesterday.”</p><p>Another wave of pain filled screams echoed through the castle.</p><p>“I-I just forgot for a second ok!?” Ryuji cried “I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.”</p><p>“Most likely on Kamoshida’s orders it’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that every day here.” Morgana says crossing his arms “What’s more you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.”</p><p>“Alright I’ve had enough of this.” Terumi scoffed “Either we shut up and go in or I leave.”</p><p>“What dude you can’t leave yet we can’t let that asshole Kamoshida get away with this shit!” Ryuji growled “Hey, Monamona!”</p><p>“It’s Morgana!” Morgana stressed annoyed.</p><p>“Do you know where those voices are comin’ from?” Ryuji asked desperately.</p><p>“You want me to take you to them?” replied with a frown before setting his gaze on Terumi “…Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us.”</p><p>Terumi looked to Ryuji’s determined face and sighed.</p><p>“Even if I said no Ryuji would still go in like a moron…” Terumi groaned “I’ll go but we’re doing this my way, none of that sneaking shit we’re pushing right through!”</p><p>Morgana winced at his answer.</p><p>“…Well I guess that would let me get a better look at your powers…” Morgana says hesitantly.</p><p>“Glad we got that settled then.” Terumi smirked “Now lead the way and if we run into any baddies leave’em to me just watch my back.”</p><p>“For real!?” Ryuji fist pumped “We’re really doin’ this!?”</p><p>“So long as we’re finished in twenty minutes or less.” Terumi shrugged “I’m still on a time limit after all.”</p><p>“Dude what’s so important that you can’t just do tomorrow?” Ryuji asked putting his thumbs in his pockets</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He held up his hand and smirked at Morgana “Now lead the way Mona!”</p><p>Morgana glared at Terumi.</p><p>“Ugh fine!” He yelled running into the castle with Terumi and Ryuji close behind.</p><p>“So, uh.. sorry for draggin’ you into all of this…” Ryuji said as they ran “But I just can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin’ whatever the hell he wants!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Blondie… Sorry I can’t give you more time…” Terumi sighed “There’s just something I really gotta do.”</p><p>“Ah don’t worry about that man.” Ryuji smiled “I totally understand, and we’ll definitely get out here on time!”</p><p>As they ran the castle hall faded into the school hall before fading back into the castle hall.</p><p>“What the…!?” Ryuji said stopping “I was seein double or something just now…! Was that Shujin?”</p><p>“I’ve told you before. This place is your school.” Morgana told the blonde “Regardless, we don’t have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on, this way!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Morgana ran off again leading them back into the old castles underground prison where they originally escaped where they encounter their first guard patrolling the hall.</p><p>“Shoot… I had a feeling there would be guards here…” Morgana winced</p><p>“Looks like it’s my time to shine!” Terumi smirked charging the guard while his back was turned</p><p>The guard fell face first to the ground from Terumi’s attack shattering their mask. The guard sheds their armor to reveal a Crypt-dweling pyromaniac.</p><p>“Sorry I don’t have time to play around!” Terumi shouted summoning Ouroboros “Now die!”</p><p>Ouroboros flies straight through the pumpkins head killing it instantly.</p><p>“Alright boys let’s get a move on!” Terumi says as Ouroboros fades away</p><p>“Dude with you here nothing can stop us!” Ryuji cheered “How’re you beating them so fast?”</p><p>“I got a lot of experience with fightin’, no one expects you to go all out right from the get-go.” Terumi frowned “Not sure how long that strategy will work though, but luckily we got the kitty for back up.”</p><p>“Call me a cat again and you’re on your own!” Morgana growled “And of course you need me you’d be dead or lost otherwise.”</p><p>Terumi chuckled as they started moving again.</p><p>“Why isn’t anyone here?” Ryuji says as he looks into an empty cell “Damnit, they were here before! Where’d they go!?”</p><p>“You think we’re too late?” Terumi huffed “Nah that can’t be it… We just heard them screamin’”</p><p>“Quiet down you two!” Morgana whisper yelled</p><p>“Oh yeah, there were more of’em further in too…!” Ryuji remembered taking off running.</p><p>“They might have been transferred already…” Morgana mumbled</p><p>“Ugh they would be…” Terumi groaned</p><p>“Crap, I can hear footsteps comin’! Lots of’em!” Ryuji panicked running back.</p><p>“Tch Alright then I’ll crush’em!” Terumi scoffed pulling out his knives.</p><p>“I’ve got a better idea!” Morgana ran over to a door on the other side of the hall “Let’s head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.”</p><p>“What no that’ll take too long!” Terumi argued “I’ll be faster if I just mow through them!”</p><p>“Dude I think there might be more than you can handle this time!” Ryuji addressed “Let’s just hide.”</p><p>Terumi growled putting his knives away.</p><p>“Thirty seconds!” He barked “If they’re not gone in thirty seconds, I’m taking care of them.”</p><p>Terumi roughly opened the door and walked in with Ryuji and Morgana.</p><p>“The Shadows probably won’t come in here.” Morgana says jumping on a table in the center of the room</p><p>“How can you tell?” Ryuji said catching his breath.</p><p>“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.” Morgana educated</p><p>The dank room they were in turned into a classroom for a moment before fading back.</p><p>“Is this a classroom!?” Ryuji says in surprise.</p><p>“Now do you understand?” Morgana asked “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”</p><p>“This is Kamoshida’s reality? Shit makes no sense at all!” Ryuji says frustrated.</p><p>“One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized.” Morgana simplified “I call such a place a ‘Palace.’”  </p><p>“A Palace?” Ryuji echoed.</p><p>“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.” Morgana continued</p><p>“So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!?” Ryuji understood “Hahaha…”</p><p>“Fifteen….” Terumi grumbled from the corner ignored by the other two occupants.</p><p>“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji thundered</p><p>“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana recognized.</p><p>“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel.” Ryuji spat “Everything is that asshole’s fault!”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened between you two, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you.” Morgana says placing his hands on his hips “His lackeys are everywhere inside.”</p><p>Morgana then turns to Terumi.</p><p> “You’re curious about your outfit, aren’t you?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really.” Terumi quickly stated.</p><p>“Well I am curious as hell about it.” Ryuji says crossing his arms.</p><p>“Well whether or not you’re curious or not I’ll tell you anyway.” Morgana says grinning.</p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t…” Terumi groaned.</p><p>“The reason your clothes changed is because of this world.” Morgana informed ignoring Terumi’s growing agitation.</p><p>“More stuff that makes no sense…” Ryuji heavily sighed.</p><p>“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace.” Morgana maintained “A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion that you hold within.”</p><p>“Wow that’s really interesting.” Terumi deadpanned “To bad I really don’t give a damn right now.”</p><p>Terumi turned and walked out of the room.</p><p>“Thirty seconds are up let’s get a fuckin’ move on!” He called “I don’t have much time left to waste you damn cat!”</p><p>“I’m a human-an honest-to-god human!” Morgana shouted causing Terumi to stop in his tracks and look back.</p><p>“You can’t be serious….” Terumi exhaled. “Well you certainly had me fooled with that kitty look you’re going for.”</p><p>“This is, well… It’s because I lost my true form.” Morgana stammered “… I think.”</p><p>“You think?” Ryuji breathed.</p><p>“But I do know how to regain my true form.” Morgana added with a smile. “The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”</p><p>Terumi gave a labored sigh as he walked back into the room and picked Morgana up.</p><p>“Hey put me down!” Morgana yelled as he struggled to free himself.</p><p>“Loving the attuite but we’re wasting time.” Terumi says walking back out with Morgana “Now lead the way little human.”</p><p>“What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy…” Ryuji sighed as he followed behind. “Hey, Yuuki I didn’t wanna force everything on you so I brought something that might help.”</p><p>Ryuji pulls a pistol out of his pocket and held it out to Terumi.</p><p>“Where’d the hell you get a gun Blondie!?” Terumi exclaimed in shock dropping Morgana.</p><p>“Ow what the hell!?” Morgana growled from his place on the ground.</p><p>“It’s only a model gun relax.” Ryuji chuckled ignoring Morgana “It only makes sounds.”</p><p>“That’s a toy!” Morgana yelled getting up.</p><p>“Uh yeah I appreciate you tryin’ to help and all but what the hell am I going to do with this?” Terumi asked puzzled as he took the gun.</p><p>“I figured since it looks totally real it’ll fake’em out.” Ryuji backed “I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: ‘Providin’ is pre… something’ Huh? Huh?”</p><p>Terumi gave a light laugh and eyeroll in response.</p><p>“So you were planning this from the start…” Morgana sighed “Well, fine it’s time to resume our infiltration before Spikey get’s pissy again.”</p><p>“Oh, shut the hell up!” Terumi growled as they resumed walking.</p><p>“Oops too late.” Morgana mocked.</p><p>Terumi grumbled as Ryuji and Morgana laughed.</p><p>The trio walked through the underground prison until they heard a group of guards talking around the corner.</p><p>“Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there… Guess it was my imagination…” Said Guard #1 “And what of the slaves?”</p><p>“They’re all in the training hall. I’d assume they’re screaming in pain by now.” Replied Guard #2.</p><p>“Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard.” Said Guard #1</p><p>The guards split up going in different directions once their conversation was over.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Morgana whispered.</p><p>“How could I not?” Terumi retorted “They were right there.”</p><p>“They said somthin’ about a trainin’ hall, right?” Ryuji says before a fight can break out.</p><p>“Yeah I think that’s just a little further ahead. Let’s go!” Morgana declares leading them to some stairs before stopping abruptly “Ugh… There’s a guard on duty here… The way to the training hall should be just beyond those bars…”</p><p>“So… what’re we gonna do? Do we gotta fight it?” Ryuji speaks up.</p><p>“I don’t see any other way around but straight through.” Terumi smirks as he moves ready to fight but is stopped by Morgana grabbing his pantleg.</p><p>“You can go and fight just make sure you don’t let the guard notice you beforehand… If he does, the Palace’s security level will rise.” Morgana tells him “Got it?”</p><p>“Got it.” Terumi nodded before cupping his hands around his mouth “Hey jackass!”</p><p>The guard turned spotting them and began running towards them.</p><p>“Why would you do that!?” Morgana yelled with wide eyes</p><p>“Yeah man what the hell!?” Ryuji said just as shocked.</p><p>“I’m not a fan of being told what to do.” Terumi smirked kicking the guard down the stairs.</p><p>Once the guard reached the bottom of the stairs revealing two Gallows-Flowers.</p><p>“Alright Mona let’s show’em what we got!” Terumi said charging them.</p><p>“Ugh why must you be so reckless…” Morgana sighed following him.</p><p>Terumi leaps into the air sending a kick to the first Gallows-Flower but it quickly dodges to the side and retaliates by kicking Terumi in the back.</p><p>“Hey that hurt you little bitch!” Terumi growled summoning Ouroboros “Let’s see how you like this!”</p><p>The snake chain rocketed towards the Shadow clamping it’s jaws around it’s torso and launched it into the air before slamming it into the ground killing it.</p><p>“Pathetic…” Terumi spat turning his gaze to Morgana “Yo you done yet?”</p><p>Morgana finished off his Shadow with a wind blast from Zorro.</p><p>“Yeah I’m done.” Morgana said smirking as Zorro vanished “And I didn’t get hit.”</p><p>“Tch do you want to?” Terumi threatened “Cause I can arrange that.”</p><p>“As if you’ll be able to land a hit on me” Morgana scoffed “Your powers may be strange but you’re still no match for me.”</p><p>Terumi growled ready to strike back but is stopped by Ryuji’s hand covering his mouth.</p><p>“Dude we don’t have time for this remember!?” He whisper yelled “You have somethin’ to do after this?”</p><p>Remembering his promise to Haru Terumi calmed down and moved Ryuji’s hand away.</p><p>“Let’s get moving.” Terumi huffed walking ahead.</p><p>“You two really need to stop instigatin’ each other!” Ryuji glared at Morgana.</p><p>“Humph It’s his fault for being difficult.” Morgana scoffed.</p><p>“Morgana how much further until we get to the training hall?” Terumi asked interrupting the conversation</p><p>“It should be just ahead.” Morgana answered “Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way.”</p><p>Terumi hummed in reply.</p><p>“Uh dude you alright?” Ryuji asked as the continued on their way.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Terumi insisted “I have to keep my cool or else we’ll never get outta here.”</p><p>Terumi held out his arm stopping them from moving forward.</p><p>“More guards quiet…” Terumi shushed.</p><p>“Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?” the armored soldier asked his partner.</p><p>“No, nobody yet…” The other replied</p><p>“Shoot… I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It’d be impossible to dodge all of them…” Morgana murmured</p><p>“Then, what do we do? Should we try and take’em down like before?” Ryuji whispered back</p><p>“It’s not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.” Morgana advised.</p><p>“Don’t worry it won’t take much energy.” Terumi states.</p><p>“Dammit, I wish I could fight… I’d at least be able to help out a little bit…” Ryuji sighed gloomily. “But all I brought is that toy from earlier… I’m such a loser.”</p><p>“Ah don’t be like that Blondie you’re helping by keeping me from going completely crazy in here.” Terumi reassured “If you weren’t here, I’d probably would have punted Morgana into next week.”</p><p>“You mean that man?” Ryuji questioned.</p><p>“Course I do.” Terumi smirked “Just keep that up and we’re golden.”</p><p>“Uh sorry to interrupt the sap fest but we still have guards to deal with.” Morgana rolled his eyes “Do you still have that gun.”</p><p>“Yeah I still have it.” Terumi grumbled “Why?”</p><p>“What’re we gonna do with that?” Ryuji droned “Yeah… It looks real n’ all, but it doesn’t shoot anything…”</p><p>“Well, there is a way…” Morgana purred “Okay, we’ll use that to take down the enemies!”</p><p>“What!? Were you listenin’ to me? It don’t even shoot pellets…” Ryuji quietly expresses.</p><p>While the three were arguing one of the two guards walked deeper into the prison while the other stayed guarding the hall.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure this’ll work. Attack away, Spikey!” Morgana ordered.</p><p>Terumi felt something inside him snap and all his frustrations up until this point were about to be released.</p><p>“I told you to stop ordering me around!” Terumi yelled grabbing Morgana by his head and throwing him at the guard stunning him.</p><p>“Now drop dead!” Terumi kicked the stunned guard down placing the gun on its face and fired.</p><p>“Hye hyehehhe hya hyahaha!! Die! Die! Die!” Terumi laughed as he shot until the clip was empty and the shadow vanished. “Oh shit… I don’t know what came over me there…”</p><p>“Dude how’d you get that gun to shoot real bullets!?” Ryuji yelled running up to Terumi</p><p>“I uh… I don’t actually know…” Terumi mumbled looking at the gun in his hand “Once I threw Morgana something in me snapped…”</p><p>“Why’d the hell you throw me!” Morgana jumped up shouting at Terumi.</p><p>“Cause you kept ordering me around and pissed me off.” Terumi shrugged “I’m high on stress and I seem to be losing it so let’s hurry before I actually lose it and get us all killed. That means we can’t get into any more fights.</p><p>Morgana’s anger faded away as his eyes locked with Terumi’s.</p><p>“Fine let’s get back on track.” Morgana supplied leading them further in.</p><p>After a few moments of walking Ryuji speakers up.</p><p>“How’d he get that gun to shoot actual bullets anyway?” Ryuji wondered.</p><p>“This is a cognitive world.” Morgana responded “As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It’s a good thing it’s realistic-looking.”</p><p>“…I don’t get it.” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>“Because they recognize it as a gun, your ammo capacity is limited in battle.” Morgana continued “But your enemies are expecting you to come at them with guns loaded, so your ammos replenished in every new fight.”</p><p>“Well that’s awfully convenient.” Terumi murmured.</p><p>“What’s this commotion over here…?” The guard from earlier said coming around the corner.</p><p>Terumi felt his jaw tighten as he slowly turned to the guard.</p><p>“Ouroboros…” He growled summoning his snake chain “Drop dead!”</p><p>Ouroboros jetted forward impaling the guard through the chest.</p><p>“I’m sick of this shit!” He yelled as the shadow shed it’s armor revealing a Beguiling Girl “We keep running into bullshit after every turn I’ll kill everyone in this damn place! Morgana we’re gonna’ make sure this one suffers!”</p><p>“U-Uh ok…” Morgana answered reluctantly going to Terumi’s side “Listen, there’s a distinct flow to battles. Let me show you. After all, seeing is… something?”</p><p>“Don’t care so long as we make it pay for getting in our way!” Terumi roared making Morgana jump in fear.</p><p>“Ah will you stop that!?” Morgana shrieked “Just calm down you need to focus! Just hit the shadow’s weakness to knock it down and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Terumi nodded rushing forward with his hand extended flinging the Shadow into the air upon contact with a vortex of darkness before dragging it back to the ground just barely keeping it alive.</p><p>“All right! Now rush on in for an All-Out Attack!” Morgana cheered.</p><p>Morgana and Terumi leaped into the air pouncing on the shadow pummeling it. Terumi jumps away from the Shadow hunched over holding his face in his hands as he begins to shake with laughter soon breaking out into full out hysterical laughter spreading his arms out as he was enveloped in dark energy.</p><p>“Hyehehhehyahyahaha! That’ll teach you to get in our way!” Terumi laughed as the shadow exploded violently behind him.</p><p>“Mm, that went relly well! You’re definitely fit for this.” Morgana purred.</p><p>“What was that super move thing you just did!?” Ryuji asked in awe.</p><p>“We just kicked it’s ass harder than we usually do.” Terumi shrugged calming down “It wasn’t anything special.”</p><p>“Oh, you say that, but you were totally into it!” Ryuji accused smirking. “Your face said it all.”</p><p>“S-Shut up!” Terumi scoffed pulling his hood down to cover his face.</p><p>“Ahem! If you two are done I can explain what that technique was.” Morgana coughed “It’s called an All-Out Attack. If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was over quick!” Ryuji recognized.</p><p>“All of our fights have been over quickly.” Terumi rolled his eyes “Can we please get moving? I’m getting more stressed by the second.”</p><p>“Fine just stop whining already.” Morgana sneered leading them once again.</p><p>“I woulda’ thought somethin’ like this would be a stress reliver for you.” Ryuji stated as they began moving.</p><p>“Usually kicking ass relaxes the hell outta me but shit keeps coming at me so damn fast I’m getting overwhelmed.” Terumi admitted “And it doesn’t help that we’re doing this on a time limit so I’m exerting so much energy taking down guards.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just leave and come back tomorrow? If I knew it’d be like this I woulda never put you through this man.” Ryuji said putting a hand on Terumi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Nah we’ve got this far it’d be a waste to turn back now.” Terumi sighed before smirking “But once this is all over, we’re just gonna take it easy for a while.”</p><p>“Hah hell yeah man! I know this killer ramen place we can go to.” Ryuji said excitedly.</p><p>“Then it’s settled afterschool tomorrow we’re getting some kickass ramen!” Terumi cheered.</p><p>“You two are really weird…” Morgana mumbled “Anyways we’re here, but before we go any further, I have something I want to say.”</p><p>“Then say it already and let’s keep moving.” Terumi grunted.</p><p>“I was going to say I wanted you in charge of our group but now I’m having second thoughts.” Morgana said crossing his arms and turning away pompously.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Terumi scoffed “I’ve always been in charge.”</p><p>Morgana let out a string of incoherent ramblings, but Terumi quickly lost interest and opened the door to the training hall.</p><p>“Well this is it. The final stretch.” Terumi says looking at a banner above the next door.</p><p>“Kamoshida’s… Training Hall… of Love? What kinda bullshit is this!?” Ryuji growled as he read the banner.</p><p>“Sounds kinda suspect if you ask me.” Terumi gagged “Almost don’t wanna go in…”</p><p>“Dude why’d you gotta say it like that…” Ryuji retched.</p><p>“It ain’t my fault Kamoshida is a perverted weirdo.” Terumi says opening the next door.</p><p>When they all walked through the door a voice could be heard.</p><p>“This voice… Where’s it comin’ from…?” Ryuji questioned.</p><p>“Let’s keep movin and find out.” Terumi replied picking up the pace.</p><p>“Oh, is it comin’ from over there!?” Ryuji said looking in the direction of a large cell</p><p>The three walk closer to get a better look inside. As soon as they can see inside, they can see the other students being beaten with sticks.</p><p>“Damnmit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji stomped.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana yapped.</p><p>“But this is beyond messed up!” Ryuji complained as he glared at the bars “How do I open this!?”</p><p>“Blondie calm down.” Terumi said pulling him away from the bars “I know what’s going on in there is pretty fucked up but going in there ain’t the brightest of ideas.”</p><p>“Stop it…!” whimpered a faint voice from inside the large cell</p><p>A battered slave approached them from the other side of the cell.</p><p>“Leave us alone… It’s useless…” He said pitifully.</p><p>“Huh!?” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>“If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” Another slave says approaching them.</p><p>“You tellin’ me you wanna stay in a place like this!?” Ryuji doubted.</p><p>“Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“We can’t just leave’em here!” Ryuji argued.</p><p>“How stupid can you be?” Morgana sighed.</p><p>“You say that if things are blatantly obvious…” Terumi groaned.</p><p>“What the hell are you even talking about!?” Ryuji snapped.</p><p>“These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition.” Morgana explained slowly “They aren’t real humans that have entered from reality. They’re different from you two.”</p><p>“You could’ve told us that ages ago you damn asshole!” Terumi retorted.</p><p>“I thought it was obvious!” Morgana snapped back.</p><p>“Well guess what? It fucking wasn’t!” Terumi barked.</p><p>“W-Wait hold on.” Ryuji interrupted his companion’s argument “Cognition…?”</p><p>“Ugh it means there’s no point in saving them! They’re different from the real ones in the real world.” Morgana groaned frustratedly “You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.”</p><p>“That’s stupid as hell…” Terumi mumbled pettily crossing his arms.</p><p>“The hell!? Why’s it gotta be so complicated!?” Ryuji said crossing his arms “So the school’s a castle, and the students are slaves… It’s so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole’s head!”</p><p>“Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.” Morgana frowned looking into the large cell.</p><p>“In the real world too?” Ryuji exhaled as he looked closer at the slaves “Wait, I know these guys… They’re members of the volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for!”</p><p>“They must be physically abused every day… There’s no way they’d be so beat up normally.” Morgana stated.</p><p>“Don’t tell me… They’re going through similar shit in reality!?” Ryuji snarled in disbelief.</p><p>Terumi stayed silent as he watched the volleyball members continue to be abused.</p><p>‘This is making me feel awfully nostalgic…’ He thinks as side begins to ache faintly. ‘In the worst possible way…’</p><p>“Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves.” Morgana says pensively.</p><p>“So it might be for real…” Ryuji aired quietly “I heard that Kamoshida’s usin’ physical punishment. They’re just rumors, but… If they’re true, wouldn’t this be somethin’ to report to the police?”</p><p>Ryuji then pulled out his phone.</p><p>“I’ll use these guys as evidence.” He says “If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida!”</p><p>“Our phones don’t work in here remember?” Terumi said not taking his eyes off the volleyball members.</p><p>“O-Oh, right…” Ryuji sighed putting his phone away “That’s so stupid! We can use the navigation app, but the camera’s a no go!?”</p><p>“A navigation app?” Morgana pondered.</p><p>“That’s what we used to come here.” Ryuji clarified as he turned to Terumi “What about yours?”</p><p>Terumi did not reply as he placed a hand on his side and winced.</p><p>“Hey you okay?” Ryuji asked worried for his friend.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah don’t worry about it I’m fine.” Terumi said snapping out of his stupor “I was just remembering something is all.”</p><p>“Look whatever you do is fine, but we’re gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!” Morgana told them.</p><p>“Hang on a sec!” Ryuji says looking back into the cell “There’s no other way… I’ll just memorize their faces before goin’ home!”</p><p>“You and Morgana check the other cells I’ll keep look out here to make sure no one can sneak up on us.” Terumi says turning his back to Ryuji and Morgana.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay dude?” Ryuji asked “You’re actin kinda strange.”</p><p>“I told you I’m fine now hurry up and go so we can get out of here.” Terumi pushed “Yell if you need help.”</p><p>Ryuji stared at Terumi’s back for a moment before running further in with Morgana to check the other cells. When Morgana and Ryuji were far enough away Terumi let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I wonder if dear old dad has a place like this.” He scoffed “If he does I’m sure it’s ten times worse than this place. I’ll have to check when I go home…”</p><p>Terumi patiently waited for Ryuji and Morgana to return making sure to watch for any guards as he tried to block out the pained wails of the slaves.</p><p>“Hey sorry for makin’ you wait.” Ryuji called as he approached Terumi “You wouldn’t believe the shit that was goin on down there.”</p><p>“You can tell him later right now we have to move!” Morgana ordered.</p><p>“He’s right let’s get moving.” Terumi said heading for the door.</p><p>“Dude you clearly aren’t okay now you’re gonna take an order from Mona without any argument!?” Ryuji hollered “Talk to me dude.”</p><p>Terumi turned to look at Ryujis worried face.</p><p>“Tsk fine.” Terumi scoffed defeated “I’ll tell you when we get outta here.”</p><p>Ryuji nodded and they picked up the pace running through the prison halls avoiding guards until they reached the prison exit.</p><p>“The exit’s this way! Let’s hurry!” Morgana called as he lead the two teens up the stairs to the castles exit.</p><p>As soon as the trio reached the top of the stairs they were met by Kamoshida and his guards.</p><p>“You knaves again?” Kamoshida scowled condescendingly “To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless!”</p><p>“And to think you’d forget to put some pant’s on again.” Terumi smirked “Looks like we’re not the only hopeless ones around here.”</p><p>“The school ain’t your castle! You goddamn exhibitionist!” Ryuji growled taking a step foreward “I’ve memorized their faces real good. You’re goin’ down!”</p><p>“It seems it’s true when they say ‘barking dogs seldom bite.’” Kamoshida smirks “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”</p><p>“What the hell are you getting’ at!?” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>“I speak of the ‘Track Traitor’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.” Kamoshida ridiculed “Oh, I can only imagine the oain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act.”</p><p>Ryuji made a sound of discomfort as Kamoshida’s words cut deep.  </p><p>“Ryuji what the hell is this prick talking about?” Terumi asked his friend.</p><p>“What a surprise. So, you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all?” Kamoshida asked smirking widening “He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Ryuji yelled interrupting Kamoshida</p><p>“What a tragedy… You blindly trusted this fool, and-“ Kamoshida continued before being interrupted by Terumi.</p><p>“Shut up, I don’t give a damn about what you have to say.” Terumi said pulling out his knives “You talk as if you didn’t have something to do with Blondie lashing out.”</p><p>Terumi smirkes as he get’s into position to attack.</p><p>“So, why don’t you shut your damn mouth so we can get this party started eh?” Terumi grinned.</p><p>“So be it then.” Kamoshida growled “Hurry up and dispose of them. I can’t stand their stench.”</p><p>The head guard motioned forward and the two other guards shed their armor revealing three Dirty Two-horned Beasts.  </p><p>“Shit those are new…” Terumi frowned.</p><p>“Goddamnit…” Ryuji muttered.</p><p>“Ryuji, move!” Morgana ordered as he and Terumi move to protect him as they’re surrounded.</p><p>“I’m tired as shit…” Terumi sighed looking around “So I’m gonna need you to put in some extra work Mona.”</p><p>“If you took things easy you wouldn’t have wasted so much energy so early on!” Morgana grumbled eying the shadows.</p><p>“Yeah my bad…” Terumi sighed “But I’m sure we can still kick ass!”</p><p>Terumi was the first to make a move charging the first shadow only for it to dodge and ram into his side.</p><p>“Agh damnit!” Terumi grunted in pain as he was sent to the floor.</p><p>“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you cause King Kamoshida told us! I’ll kill cause that’s what he wants!” The Shadow cries as it stomps on Terumi with it’s heavy hooves before kicking him away.</p><p>“W-Well I’m down for the count…” Terumi weakly says “Morgana you got-“</p><p>Terumi was interrupted as Morgana was flung next to him.</p><p>“Never mind…” Terumi sighed slowly getting up “I gotta push forward… I refuse to die here. Ouroboros!”</p><p>Terumi’s snake chain appeared behind him and flew toward the Shadow that knocked Terumi down and bit down on it’s neck as it started to retract bringing it closer to Terumi so he could deliver the final blow.</p><p>“Eat shit!” He shouted decapitating the shadow with his knives but unfortunately his victory was short lived as he was blindsided by the remaining Shadows sending him right back to the ground. Morgana and Terumi lie on the ground defeated. Kamoshida adds salt to the wound by placing his foot on Morgana’s back.</p><p>“Rgh… You piece of-“ Morgana groans.</p><p>Terumi once again attempts to get up to fight but the Guard Captain places his armor-clad foot on his back preventing him from moving along with Morgana.</p><p>“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right?” Kamoshida asks Ryuji.</p><p>“No…” Ryuji replied quietly as he looked at his downed companions.</p><p>“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…” Kamoshida jeered “How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?”</p><p>“Wasn’t no practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!” Ryuji broke down collapsing to the ground.</p><p>“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!” Kamoshida countered “That coach who got fired was hopeless too… Had he nop opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve only breaking his star’s leg.”</p><p>“…What?” Ryuji says looking up at Kamoshida.</p><p>“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defence anyway!” Kamoshida threatened with a grin.</p><p>“Damnmit… Am I gonna lose again?” Ryuji askes himself “Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too cause of this asshole…”</p><p>“So that’s why…” Morgana says quietly watching Ryuji.</p><p>“Once these two are dealt with, you’re next.” Kamoshida stated “Hahahaha…!”</p><p>“Ryuji don’t let this asshole get you down.” Terumi groans “I know you got what it takes so you better not let him win without a damn fight!”</p><p>“…You’re right.” Ryuji says clearly “Everything that  was important to me was taken by him… I’ll never get’em back!”</p><p>“Stay there and watch.” Kamoshida smirked “Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.”</p><p>Ryuji slowly get’s back to his feet.</p><p>“No… That’s what you are…” He says seriously “All you think about is using people… You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!”</p><p>Ryuji takes a few steps towards Kamoshida.</p><p>“What are you doing? Silence him!” Kamoshida ordered.</p><p>“Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!” Ryuji shouted pointing at Kamoshida.</p><p>“You made me wait quite a while.” A mysterious voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“A-Aaagh!” Ryuji groaned in pain clutching his head.</p><p>“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.” The voice continued “Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The ‘other you’ who exists within desires it thus.”</p><p>Ryuji writhed in pain facing the ground as the voice continued.</p><p>“I am thou, thou art I…” It chanted “There is no turning back… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”</p><p>Blue flames flickered around Ryuji’s face as he looked up revealing a skull mask covering the top half of his face.</p><p>“Hmph. What can you do?” The guard captain scoffed as he made his move to kill Terumi “Cower in fear and watch!”</p><p>Ryuji got back to his feet still creaking in pain as he tried to pry the mask from his face.</p><p>“Nnnngh… Hraaaaaaaaagh!” He screamed to the heavens as he tore the flesh and the mask from his face, being engulfed in blue flames causing the guards and Kamoshida to be pushed back by the power that was being unleashed. When the flames dispersed Ryuji’s outfit had changed into a black padded jacket and pants, black combat boots, yellow knuckle protected gloves, double sided belt with bullets on each side, and a red ascot. Behind Ryuji was a large skeletal pirate with a cannon for a right-hand riding on a tattered pirate ship.</p><p>“Shit that looks badass…” Terumi whistled.</p><p>“Ugh… This one as well!?” The Guard Captain growled glaring at Ryuji’s smug face.</p><p>“Right on… Wassup, Persona…” Ryuji says looking at his hands. “This effin’ rocks! Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback.”</p><p>“You ready to show’em what you’re really made of?” Terumi smirks as he and Morgana get up to stand at Ryuji’s side.</p><p>“Yo, I’m ready…” Ryuji grins cracking his knuckles “Bring it!”</p><p>“Ngh… Don’t mock me, you brat!” The Guard Captain roared transforming into a larger red armored Shadow riding a black steed.</p><p>“Blast him away… Captain Kidd!” Ryuji boomed.</p><p>“Tear him apart Ouroboros!” Terumi shouted summoning his own Persona.</p><p>“Show them your might Zorro!” Morgana cried out joining them.</p><p>The combined power of electricity, wind, and darkness shot in the direction of the Guard Captain who struggled to block the onslaught of power.</p><p>“Kamoshida’s cognition ain’t changin’, right? Then I’ll act like the troublemaker I am!” Ryuji shouted adding more power to his Persona.</p><p>With the added power the Shadow could no longer hold back and was completely overwhelmed by the combined might of the three Persona users.</p><p>“I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida…” The Guard Captain says as the attack engulfs him “ So why… have I lost!?”</p><p>“It just proves that Kamoshida ain’t anything special.” Ryuji smirks.</p><p>“Now hurry up and disappear.” Terumi sneered.</p><p>The Shadow groaned once more before fading away.</p><p>Adrenaline leaving his body the exhaustion from awakening his Persona Ryuji rests his hands on his knees catching his breath.</p><p>“…How ‘bout that!?” Ryuji panted.</p><p>“Whoa… So Ryuji had the potential too…” Morgana said staring at Ryuji in disbelief.</p><p>“Tch of course he did!” Terumi defended “You think just anyone would just walk back into this place after getting away a first time?”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you say something?” Morgana scoffed.</p><p>“Cause I don’t know how this Persona shit works!” Terumi argued.</p><p>“Uh guys kinda in the middle of something here…” Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>“Oh shit my bad…” Terumi says wincing “Go on and get back to it.”</p><p>Ryuji cleared his throat before glaring at Kamoshida.</p><p>“Even if you apologize now… I ain’t forgivin’ you!” He yelled.</p><p>“I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand…” Kamoshida retorted haughtily.</p><p>“Why the hell are you still acting so high and mighty!?” Terumi growled “We can kick your ass just as easy as your guards!”</p><p>Just then Takamaki walked up to Kamoshida wearing a skimpy bathing suit.</p><p>“Wait now I’m lost…” Terumi says confused.</p><p>“Wh- Takamaki!?” Ryuji shouts in shock.</p><p>“Oh.” Morgana grins in pleasure ogling at Takamaki. “Wha… What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…”</p><p>“Ugh gross…” Terumi says in disgust glancing at Morgana.</p><p>Takamaki leans on Kamoshida baffling Ryuji even further.</p><p>“What’s going on!?” He shrieks.</p><p>“This is making me uncomfortable…” Terumi frowns.</p><p>“You’re tellin me…” Ryuji agreed “But somethin’ doesn’t seem right… Why is she even here!?”</p><p>“Maybe she’s apart of this pervs cognition or something?” Terumi supplied “I saw him hounding her in the hall earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s gotta be it…” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>Kamoshida lifted Takamaki’s chin so they were gazing into each other’s eyes,</p><p>“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you until you understand?” Kamoshida grinned “This is MY castle-a place in wich I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me… That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you.”</p><p>“Cause we have common sense dipshit.” Terumi growled.</p><p>“Stop agrovating him before he decides to send in more guards…” Morgana whisper yelled “Let’s just go already!”</p><p>“Humph sounds like someone is jealous.” Kamoshida baited.</p><p>“Jealous of you!?” Terumi scoffed falling for the bait “You ain’t got nothing for me to be jealous of!”</p><p>“Oh I have power and beautiful women by my side.” Kamoshida continued “I’ve even been thinking about adding a new girl to my harem… Hmm not what was her name.”</p><p>“Tch not before I cave your skull in first.” Terumi said making a fist.</p><p>“Ah yes Haru Okumura was her name.” Kamoshida smirked “A quiet girl like her will make a fin addition. You know what they say It’s the quiet ones that scream the loudest.”</p><p>Terumi felt his stomach drop and his anger flair but before he could make a move, he could see guards moving in on them quickly. Terumi spares one last hardened glare at Kamoshidas smug face before turning to run.</p><p>“Let’s go we’re getting the hell outta here!” Terumi said as he bolted to the exit.</p><p>“That’s what I was saying but you had to go on and put on that tough guy act!” Morgana shouted following him.</p><p>“Will you two save it until after we’re outta here!” Ryuji yelled.</p><p>Terumi growled as he picked up speed until the were outside of the castle.</p><p>“We ain’t got much time before they get out here.” Terumi said stopping “You gonna be alright on your own Morgana?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m a professional after all.” Morgana rolled his eyes “Now hurry up and get going.”</p><p>Terumi nodded as he and Ryuji continued to run until they were back in the real world.</p><p>“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The Metaverse Navigator chimed as the two teens caught their breath.</p><p>“…Thank god. We’re back.” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>“Pen and paper now…” Terumi demanded.</p><p>“Huh why?” Ryuji questioned.</p><p>“Just do it!” Terumi growled.</p><p>Ryuji jumped at his friends hostility and reached into his bag for the demanded items.</p><p>“Here man…” Ryuji mumbled handing Terumi the pen and paper which were quickly snatched away.</p><p>Terumi quickly scribbled down a sequence of numbers before returning the items back to the blonde.</p><p>“That’s my number call me tonight and we’ll talk about the bullshit we just went through.” Terumi says “I gotta jet.”</p><p>Terumi zoomed out of the ally leaving Ryuji behind and into the school weaving past other student’s and teachers who were still in the building as he sprinted through the hall and upstairs. On the final flight of stairs Terumi trips crashing to the ground face first but with a growl of pain he gets up and opens the door to the roof.</p><p>“Haru I’m here…” He panted walking through the roof “Sorry to keep you waiting…”</p><p>“Don’t worry I trusted that you would be back.” Haru smiled putting the finishing touches on a planter she was working on before standing and Turning to face Terumi.</p><p>“Sorry for taking so long.” Terumi asked as he felt sweat drip from his brow. “I didn’t expect I’d be gone the whole hour.”</p><p>“It’s fine, what is it that your friend needed help with?” Haru wondered approaching him.</p><p>“Uh he wanted my help to uh…” Terumi thought looking for an answer “He needed help finding something…”</p><p>“Oh, did you two find what you were looking for?” Haru asked seeming to accept his answer.</p><p>“Yeah you could say that…” He mumbled “Hey Haru could you do me a favor”</p><p>“A favor?” Haru wondered.</p><p>“I need you to stay away from Kamoshida.” Terumi said sternly “There are some pretty nasty rumors about him I’d rather if you weren’t involved with them.”</p><p>“But they’re only rumors right?” Haru replied.</p><p>“Maybe but I’d rather be safe than sorry…” Terumi frowned putting his hands on her shoulders “So can you please do this for me Haru?”</p><p>Haru looked deep into Terumi’s pleading amber eyes becoming entranced by them.</p><p>“Ok I’ll stay away from him.” Haru said quietly still gazing into his eyes</p><p>“Thanks, Haru I appreciate it.” Terumi smiled brightly causing Haru to blush.</p><p>“I-It’s nothing…” Haru said turning away from him “S-Shall we get started?”</p><p>“Ah yeah let’s.” Terumi agreed.</p><p>Terumi and Haru spent the rest of their time together idly chatting and taking care of the planters and planting new flowers and vegetables.</p><p>“It’s getting pretty late.” Terumi says standing away from the planter he was working on. “I should probably get going.”</p><p>“I see I should probably be leaving as well.” Haru hummed in agreement “Thank you for your help today.”</p><p>“Ah it was nothin’” Terumi grinned before frowning timidly “Oh that reminds me I have another favor I need to ask…”</p><p>“Hm on one condition.” Haru smiled.</p><p>“Yeah of course… what do you need?” Terumi asked.</p><p>“I’ll let you know after I have completed your request.” She said pleasantly.</p><p>“Oh a-alright then…” Terumi swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking again “The guy I’m staying with wanted me to get a picture with you to prove that I wasn’t doing anything sketchy… It was the only way I could stay out later to help you out…”</p><p>“Well that shouldn’t be a problem.” She giggled “But in return I want you to send the picture to me as well.”</p><p>“T-That’s a fair trade I g-guess…” He stuttered “So h-how’re we gonna do this…”</p><p>Terumi took out his phone and held it in his hands awkwardly.</p><p>Haru giggled once more before gently pulling Terumi’s arm to bring their faces closer.</p><p>“This should be fine.” She smiled “Go on and take the picture now.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Terumi mumbled blushing slightly.</p><p>Terumi opened the camera app on his phone and took the picture of his nervous face and Haru’s smiling one both slightly red.</p><p>“Well that’s taken care of…” Terumi said quickly taking a step back from Haru “L-Let’s exchange numbers so I can send it over.”</p><p>Haru smiled at Terumi’s flustered attitude as they exchanged numbers.</p><p>“And there we go I guess…” Terumi said sending the picture “Would you like to walk to the station together? I don’t wanna stop hangin' with you just yet…”</p><p>“I feel the same.” Haru nodded “Let me get changed and we can be on our way.”</p><p>Haru returned her phone to her pocket before going back into the school to change back into her uniform. Terumi let out a deep breath as he felt his body relax as Haru was gone.</p><p>“That was nice.” He sighed “I don’t think I ever enjoyed myself like this before.”</p><p>Terumi opened his phones gallery and looked at the only picture that was saved and smiled as he studied Haru’s face.</p><p>“I’m back shall we get going now?” Haru says from behind Terumi startling him.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… Let’s go.” Terumi says quickly composing himself.</p><p>And so the snake and the lamb left the school and made their way to the station in peaceful silence both feeling at ease.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait hope this chapter isn't too mediocre</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terumi finally makes it back to LeBlanc after spending a nice train ride with Haru.</p>
<p>“I’m back.” Terumi announced as he walked into the café “You can go on and scram now.”</p>
<p>“I take it you actually went to school today?” Sojiro asked looking up from his crossword puzzle.</p>
<p>“Tch of course I did.” Terumi scoffed rolling his eyes. “I had shit I needed to take care of today.”</p>
<p>“Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, it’s fine by me.” Sojiro shrugged “I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.”</p>
<p>“You sound like a broken record you know that?” Terumi said raising a brow “I get it I won’t get into trouble bossman.”</p>
<p>Terumi’s phone began to chime which he was quick to check and saw it was a message from Ryuji.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Can you see this?</p>
<p>Terumi faintly chuckled before replying.</p>
<p>Terumi: Nah my phones broken, can’t see shit.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Oh, that sucks…</p>
<p>Ryuji: Wait a sec! stop playin around!</p>
<p>Ryuji: Anyways I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?</p>
<p>Terumi: Yeah yeah I got ya.</p>
<p>Ryuji: You’re a bro, man…</p>
<p>Ryuji: Welp, seeya tomorrow!</p>
<p>Ryuji: Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. You and me.</p>
<p>Terumi grinned for a moment before putting his phone away.</p>
<p>“…Sheesh, are you even listening to me?” Sojiro sighed.</p>
<p>“Not really no.” Terumi smirked “We done here?”</p>
<p>“You damn brat…” Sojiro groaned “Just stay away from bad influences, okay?”</p>
<p>“Not a problem bossman.” Terumi rolled his eyes as he walked past Sojiro.</p>
<p>“Ah, I almost forgot about what we talked about this morning.” Sojiro smirked getting up from his seat.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Terumi mumbled as he turned to face Sojiro again “Can we not do this?”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you don’t have the picture?” Sojiro crossed his arms as his smirk grew.</p>
<p>“N-No I got it…” Terumi stuttered as he tightened his grip on the straps of his bag “I just don’t see why you wanna see it…”</p>
<p>“How else am I going to know a brat like you is telling the truth?” Sojiro raised a brow. “You could’ve been doing anything.”</p>
<p>“Look I swear I was helping my friend the entire time.” Terumi groaned running a hand through his hair in frustration ‘That’s technically the truth…’</p>
<p>“Not good enough.” Sojiro shook his head “Now show me the evidence or I’ll put you to work starting tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Terumi was silent as he tried to think of a way to get out of showing the picture to Sojiro but he could think of nothing and quickly gave up.</p>
<p>“Tch fine damnit!” Terumi growled taking his phone from his pocket and opening the picture “Here old man…”</p>
<p>Sojiro takes the phone from the teen and is shocked when he sees the photo.</p>
<p>“This is the girl you were with?” Sojiro asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah what of it…?” Terumi mumbled.</p>
<p>“She’s cute…” Sojiro replied “How’d you get a girl like her to want to willingly spend time with you?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m awesome!” Terumi shouted slightly blushing “Gettin’ real sick of you downplaying my awesomeness oldie!”</p>
<p>“Alright alright calm down.” Sojiro defused “I’ll stop downplaying your ‘awesomeness’. What’s this girls name?”</p>
<p>“Tch you fuckin better… and her name is Haru.” Terumi grunted “Now give me my phone back.”</p>
<p>“She looks pretty happy to be hanging up with you and you seemed pretty nervous yourself. You must really like this girl.” Sojiro said complying “Be sure not to screw this up.”</p>
<p>“Of course I like her.” Terumi scoffed returning his phone to his pocket “I don’t associate with people I hate.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” Sojiro chuckled “I’ll be heading home for the night. I’ll lock the store up. Don’t go wandering out.”</p>
<p>Terumi rolled his eyes as Sojiro left.</p>
<p>“About damn time…” Terumi grumbled as he turned to go upstairs.</p>
<p>Just as he reached the top of the stairs his phone dinged yet again retrieving it he sees that it is once again his blonde friend.</p>
<p>Ryuji: That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?</p>
<p>Terumi: Yeah that ‘thingy’ had a red eyeball icon.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Don’t mock me!</p>
<p>Ryuji: We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?</p>
<p>Ryuji: I found it on my phone too…</p>
<p>Ryuji: I don’t even remember installing it!</p>
<p>Terumi rolled his eyes at that message but decided to let it slide.</p>
<p>Terumi: The same happened to me.</p>
<p>Ryuji: For real? What is this thing?</p>
<p>Ryuji: Think it’s being downloaded on its own somehow?</p>
<p>Terumi: Obviously Blondie.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Shut up… it’s dangerous to use something without knowing what it is…</p>
<p>Ryuji: But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?</p>
<p>Terumi: See my previous message for the answer to this question.</p>
<p>Ryuji: Must you always be like this!?</p>
<p>Terumi: Yes.</p>
<p>Ryuji: …Whatever…</p>
<p>Ryuji: Basically, it’s gonna depend on how we use it.</p>
<p>Ryuji: But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.</p>
<p>Ryuji: I’m counting on you, all right? Don’t go ditching school on me.</p>
<p>“Does no one have any faith in me?” Terumi rolled his eyes as he threw his phone aside as he began to change “Pretty sure Haru has faith in me…”</p>
<p>He then remembered what Kamoshida said right before they had to escape the Palace.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure that bastard is exposed for the creep he really is before he even gets the chance to lay a hand on Haru…” He growled as he crashed into bed falling asleep soon after only to awaken in the Velvet Room.</p>
<p>“For fucks sake…” Terumi groaned from the bed “Is this going to happen every time I go to bed!?”</p>
<p>Terumi reluctantly removed himself from the bed and made his way to the cell door.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor says as Terumi glares at him. “I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.</p>
<p>Terumi opened his mouth to spew a stream of insults at the long-nosed man but a deep voice from the recesses of his mind spoke out.</p>
<p>‘Calm yourself my little nightmare the time will come when you are to go against the prison warden. Bide your time and play his pathetic little game.’ The voice grumbled fading away ‘All will be reviled soon.’</p>
<p>Terumi did not know why but he felt as if he could trust the mysterious voice as if it were an old friend.</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever….” Terumi grumbled “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“What no bite tonight inmate?” Caroline smirked “Have you finally submitted to our master’s will?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t feel like getting riled up, you munchkin.” Terumi said rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Caroline began fuming but Justine spoke up before she could explode.</p>
<p>“Caroline, he seems to be willing to be cooperative for the time being. It would be best if you followed his example and calmed down.” Justine chastised.</p>
<p>Terumi glanced at Caroline as she turned and pouted.</p>
<p>“Alright oldie get ta’ talkin.” Terumi said turning his attention back to Igor.</p>
<p>“What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?” Igor asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Terumi rolled his eyes “I’ve been very open with how I feel about this place, but I now know you freaks won’t leave me alone, so I’ll bear with you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel.” Igor chuckled as he leaned further into his desk “The goal of your rehabilitation is to thwart the fated ruin. However, such a feat cannot be done by you alone.”</p>
<p>“Says you…” Terumi mumbled rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, did you not?” Igor asked</p>
<p>“Yeah so what?” Terumi wondered</p>
<p>“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”  </p>
<p>“Psh I’m already mature as hell.” Terumi scoffed.</p>
<p>“Clearly…” Justine mumbled sarcastically.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Terumi glared at the usually quiet twin “Is it your turn to get snarky with me now huh?”</p>
<p>Caroline giggled causing Terumi to glare at her also causing her to stick her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>“You damn brat!” Terumi snarled retaliating by sticking his tongue out at the child.</p>
<p>“You aren’t making a very good case for yourself in terms of your supposed maturity.” Justine added “If you wish to show us your supposed maturity, I suggest you stay quite.”</p>
<p>“Tch… fine say what you gotta say so I can leave…” Terumi growled.</p>
<p>The twins grinned at their small victory.</p>
<p>“Personas are the strength of heart…” Justine elucidated “The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.”</p>
<p>“There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t.” Caroline added.</p>
<p>Terumi frowned and felt his eye twitch in irritation at being called a weakling but with great restraint he stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We’ll change that into power.” Caroline continued</p>
<p>‘Making bonds will make me stronger?” Terumi thought to himself “Is that even something I can do?”</p>
<p>“Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” Igor spoke snapping Terumi out of his stupor. “Well, you will understand it all in due time… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.”</p>
<p>“Now, this conversation’s over! Get lost, Inmate!” Caroline demanded.</p>
<p>Terumi growled as everything began to fade to darkness leaving him no choice but to let her have the last word.</p>
<p>“The long-nosed warden has high expectations of you…” The voice spoke with a deep chuckle as Terumi was engulfed by darkness “Good he will be none the wiser of our rebellion.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough of this shadowy bullshit!” Terumi growled “Who the hell are you? Are you my Persona Ouroboros?”</p>
<p>“You are not yet fully worthy of my time defeat the King of Lust and we shall speak more on this subject my little nightmare.’ The voice scoffed ‘But in good faith I shall leave you with this… You are my Persona not the other way around.”</p>
<p>“The hell are you talking about!?” Terumi howled to get no answer “You can’t just say shit like that and disappear you prick!”</p>
<p>Terumi then wakes up with a jolt back in his bed at LeBlanc.</p>
<p>“This really fuckin blows…” Terumi rumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes “Whatever…”</p>
<p>Terumi sat in class lazily resting his head in his palm as he stared out the window as Ms. Kawakami addressed the class.</p>
<p>“Okay, listen up everyone.” She started “As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed. Got it?”</p>
<p>“What a complete waste of time…” Terumi groaned as he left the classroom to find a place where he could change alone when he bumped into Hazama.</p>
<p>“Nice to bump into you brother.” Hazama smiled.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you want Hazzy?” Terumi frowned.</p>
<p>“I was coming to get you so I could take you somewhere you could get changed.” Hazama said shrugging “I know how self-conscious you are and wanted to save you from the embarrassment.”</p>
<p>“You want something from me…” Terumi grumbled. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t just talk to my dear brother?” Hazama hummed.</p>
<p>”Not until you stop being a puppet and realize Hinata is a grade ‘A’ asshole, no.” Terumi rolled his eyes “So what do you really want?”</p>
<p>Hazama was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“I wanted to know how mother was doing…” He sighed “It’s been awhile since I’ve spoken to her in quite some time… and with you being here she’s all alone right now…”</p>
<p>“That’s your own damn fault.” Terumi glared “I know she’s tried calling you in the past but you never fuckin answered, so she eventually just gave the hell up.”</p>
<p>“That’s because father-“ Hazama tried before being cut off by Terumi.</p>
<p>“Because he was trying to mold you into somethin’ you’re fuckin not?” Terumi said getting angrier “He’s the damn reason Kazuma killed himself! He talked to me about this shit Hazama, the stress from the advanced schoolwork, etiquette classes, having to put on a mask when ma was around, and don’t even get me started on the beatings!”</p>
<p>“Tch don’t act as if father is the only was the only reason for Kazuma’s passing.” Hazama glared “Your reckless behavior could also be to blame. Father only wanted what was best for us.”</p>
<p>Terumi faltered for a moment before hardening his glare.</p>
<p>“Get the hell out of my face before I do something I’ll regret Hazama…” Terumi said pushing past Hazama “And just so you know mom’s doing just fine without you and Hinata.”</p>
<p>“Yuuki wait… I didn’t mean that…” Hazama frowned “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Terumi looked back at his brother and scoffed walking away.</p>
<p>“Whatever…” He said leaving Hazama behind.</p>
<p>Terumi kept waking in search for somewhere private his anger at Hazama slowly numbing and turning into self-loathing.</p>
<p>‘Hazzy’s not wrong….’ He thought wearily ‘It’s not like I’m blameless for Kazuma’s death… I’m just as much to blame as Hinata…’</p>
<p>Terumi gave a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should join him…” He mumbled “That way at least I can apologize…”</p>
<p>Terumi was brought out of his depressing thoughts by the sound of Haru’s voice.</p>
<p>“Um I can make it to the gym myself Mr. Kamoshida…” Haru said uncomfortably taking a step back from the teacher. “No need to worry about me.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to run into that transfer student.” Kamoshida said taking a step closer “He might think a girl like you is an easy target. I don’t know what I would do if that were to happen Okumura-san.”</p>
<p>“W-Well you see Yuuki-kun isn’t like that he may have done wrong in the past but he’s changed.” Haru said as she felt her back hit the wall “He’s my friend so I would appreciate if you wouldn’t talk about him as if he were a villain.”</p>
<p>“It seems he’s already gotten to you…” Kamoshida “You know he’s here because he assaulted someone right? What if he were to snap and attack you?”</p>
<p>Kamoshida raised his hand to touch Haru.</p>
<p>“You’re making her uncomfortable, piss off.” Terumi said without his usual bite.</p>
<p>Kamoshida took a step away from Haru and turned to glare at Terumi.</p>
<p>“Planning on skipping the rally?” He sighed with a shake of his head “I should’ve expected as much from a criminal like you.”</p>
<p>“You’re afraid of me.” Terumi said dully walking closer “I get it I really do. You think I’ll ruin the school’s rep or some shit. I don’t really care; I just want to stay in the background until my probation is over.”</p>
<p>Terumi stopped directly in front of the taller man and gazed into his eyes with a dull look.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter to me what you do around here it’ll come back to bite you in the ass if these rumors are true.” Terumi nodded his head in Haru’s direction “But she is off limits. If anything happens to her I’ll crush you within the bounds of my probation… I can surely get my mother involved she’s not in a place of power like my old man, but do you really want to deal with an angry mother?”</p>
<p>Kamoshida laughed as he took a step back from the two students.</p>
<p>“I see Sakamoto-san has gotten in your head about those false rumors.” He smiled “But they’re just baseless rumors so no need to worry. I really should get to the gym the rally will be starting soon are you sure you don’t need an escort Okumura-san?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine thank you.” Haru nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright then you two hurry along now Terumi-san hasn’t even changed yet.” Kamoshida said sparing Terumi one last look before walking off.</p>
<p>Terumi scoffed as Kamoshida left.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Terumi asked turning to Haru “He didn’t touch you, did he?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine you came before anything else could happen thank you for that.” Haru said looking down “Sorry I couldn’t keep my word and stay away from him… He just appeared while I was on my way to the gym and backed me into the wall..”</p>
<p>“That ain’t on you so don’t worry about it ok?” Terumi said as he placed his hand casually on her head “So wipe that glum look off your face.”</p>
<p>“R-Right… thank you.” She said looking up at him “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Terumi said returning his hand to his side “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s just you seemed upset when you first walked over.” She told him “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothin I just got in an argument with Hazama that opened up some old wounds.” He sighed “I’ll be fine. I gotta find somewhere I can change so you head on to the gym, so you won’t be late.”</p>
<p>Terumi began to walk away when he was stopped by Haru grabbing his wrist.</p>
<p>“You could get changed on the roof and I could make sure no one walks in on you.” She said quietly “Then we could walk to the gym together.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah alright…” Terumi stuttered “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Haru nodded as she began to lead Terumi up to the roof with Terumi too flustered to take his arm back.</p>
<p>Once the two made it to the roof Terumi quickly went outside.</p>
<p>“Why is it that I always act different around Haru?” Terumi wondered “Whatever it doesn’t matter and at least I don’t feel like shit anymore…”</p>
<p>Terumi quickly changed into his personal Shujin gym uniform.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get this over with…” He said as he walked back inside the school. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”</p>
<p>“Oh no I wasn’t waiting long at all.” Haru reassured “You changed very quickly.”</p>
<p>“That’s good I’m glad.” Terumi nodded “I’ll be sure to show off extra for you during the rally as thanks for bringing me up here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve played volleyball before?” Haru wondered.</p>
<p>“Not a day in my life.” Terumi smirked putting his hood up as they finally made their way to the gymnasium.</p>
<p>Terumi and Haru enter the gymnasium to see that a match has already started.</p>
<p>“Huh guess we were a little late after all.” Terumi sighed “My bad Haru…”</p>
<p>“We aren’t too late so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Haru reassures “Thank you for walking with me.”</p>
<p>“It was nothin.” Terumi smiled “Thanks for takin me to the roof to change and keeping look out.”</p>
<p>“It was nothin.” Haru repeated with a giggle “I suppose this is where we part for now, but we’ll talk again later okay?”</p>
<p>“As if you have to ask.” Terumi smirked. “Make sure you watch me kick ass out there.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to do so.” Haru giggled “Be sure to show off extra like you promised.”</p>
<p>“Trust me I’ll be the star player Lamb-chan.” Terumi smirked.</p>
<p>“I-I see…” Haru said as she began to blush “Good luck out there.”</p>
<p>Terumi nodded not noticing Haru’s change in demeanor and the two spared one last look before going their separate ways. Terumi walked around a for a bit before stopping Ryuji sitting on the side lines.</p>
<p>“Yo I miss anything good?” He asked leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“Nah just Kamoshida kicking ass.” Ryuji scoffed “Where’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“I had to find a spot to change.” Terumi shrugged.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just change in class?” Ryuji asked before smirking “Oh I get it you’re body shy.”</p>
<p>Terumi frowned and kicked his friend in the ribs.</p>
<p>“Shut up…” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Alright alright.” The blonde chuckled rubbing his side looking to across the room and sighed “Still sticks out… Hasn’t changed a bit.”</p>
<p>Terumi turned his gaze to see what Ryuji was looking at catching a glance at Ann as he slid down the wall to sit next to Ryuji. He was about to ask what kind of relationship the two had but was stopped as he caught a glimpse of Kamoshida spiking the ball sending it flying into a students face.</p>
<p>“Yikes…” Terumi winced at the impact which quickly turned into a frown as Kamoshida ran to the student in false concern “Pathetic…”</p>
<p>“He’ll pay soon enough…” Ryuji mumbled about to throw the ball back right as Terumi got an idea.</p>
<p>“Give me the ball.” Terumi grinned mischievously “I’m stepping in.”</p>
<p>“You’re stepping in!?” Ryuji gasped “Have you ever played volleyball before!?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He replied popping the ‘P’.</p>
<p>“Then how do you expect to win!?” Ryuji groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s not about winning Blondie it’s about sending a message.” Terumi explained standing up to stretch “Plus I wanna show off a bit.</p>
<p>“Alright man give’em hell.” Ryuji shrugged passing him the ball.</p>
<p>“Trust me I will.” He smirked walking onto the court as the injured student was taken to the nurse “Yo Kamoshida it looks like you’re down a player. Mind if I step in?”</p>
<p>Kamoshida eyed Terumi skeptically for a moment before putting on the mask of the perfect teacher and smiling.</p>
<p>“Of course, Terumi-san this could be a great opportunity to make some friends!” He grinned as he turned to walk back to his side of the net “All, let’s resume the match!”</p>
<p>“Time to send a message.” Terumi grinned madly as he violently served the ball.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Dude that was crazy!” Ryuji exclaimed “You went wild on the court I think Kamoshida even tried a little.”</p>
<p>“That just means my message was sent.” Terumi smirked.</p>
<p>“What message were you sending anyway?” Ryuji pondered.</p>
<p>“That not everyone is gonna submit to him.” Terumi grinned “That I’ll never submit to him.”</p>
<p>“Dude that’s so effin’ badass…” Ryuji gasped “Now I’m even more motivated to take that asshole down!”</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanna hear!” Terumi exclaimed “Now let’s look for those guys we saw yesterday!”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah let’s split!” Ryuji shouted excitedly.</p>
<p>The two friends shared one last smirk before running off in different directions once Terumi was deep inside the school he remembered he had no idea what the students looked like and ran back to find Ryuji.</p>
<p>“Damnit Blondie, I don’t know who I’m looking for!” He shouted as he ran through the halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait only to put out a short and mediocre chapter.... Life was really kicking my ass hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I also wrote something that turned out steamier that I planned so I'm not sure I'll post it but if anyone wants to see it I'll post it in "A Snakes Family" just let me know.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terumi roamed the halls after he could not find Ryuji looking for any sign of students on the volleyball team that had clear signs of abuse ignoring the annoying chatter of those who were talking about him behind his back until he hears something that stopped him in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see when Okumura-san and the transfer walked into the gym together?” A short-haired boy whispered, “They seemed awfully friendly with each other. Okumura-san is pretty well mannered and quiet maybe the transfer isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi hummed he didn’t expect people to question his reputation he thought it’d be the other way around he figured they’d start talking shit behind her back. He knew that she wouldn’t care about what these assholes would say about her, but he did and would shut that shit down quick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” A girl scoffed placing a hand on her hips “Have you seen that guy? There’s no way these rumors aren’t true about that guy, and besides, it’s the quiet ones you have to look out for. Okumura is just as likely to snap and headbutt you with that gigantic forehead as he is to cut you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was he sighed rolling his eyes taking a few steps in their direction until he’s next to them without them noticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo.” He huffed looking down on them “If you got somethin’ to say speak up, I’m all ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two students flinched slowly turning to face him he watched them stutter incoherently trying make an excuse honestly it made him want to grin. Scaring the shit out of people without even really doing anything always felt great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got nothin’ to say?” He raised a brow “Alright I’ll talk then. Now I’m sure you two know all about the shit that’s being said about me some of it’s true some of it ain’t but none of its good right? Right so anyways I don’t give two shits what you or any other loser says about me but if I catch either of you or anyone else shit talking the Okumura girl again you won’t be happy, I promise am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two frightened students vigorously it took all he had to keep from laughing at them, but he really had to get back to looking for the abuse victims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good now run along and spread the word.” He huffed, shooing them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching them quickly run off down the hall, he finally allows a smirk to creep onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t stop’em from talking about her, but it should at least numb it down a bit, so she won’t hear it herself…I should probably stay away from her during school hours from now on though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that taken care of he starts his investigation, or at least that’s what he planned until his name was called by the Okumura herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuuki-kun!” She smiled walking up to him “You really were amazing when you played in the rally I was thoroughly impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi inwardly sighed there went the plan of staying away from her but that plan sucked anyways so he wasn’t to beat up about it if he heard someone bad-mouthing her again, he’d shut it down again albeit less friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I was.” He smirked placing his hands in his pockets “I told you I’d show off right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru giggled, making his heart skip, which he payed no mine to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly kept your word I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, it’s a shame you didn’t win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything huge, and he didn’t know why, but it made him happy to know that her eyes were only on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s whatever.” He shrugged “I didn’t expect to win with him being a pro and all, but if the Lamb wants me to win that’s just what I’ll have to do next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned when he noticed Haru turn red and turn away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he say something wrong? Her face was turning red did that mean she was sick or something? Terumi wracked his brain, drawing blanks each time, unable to find an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” He asked giving up “Did I say something stupid? Or are you feeling sick?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru kept quiet for a bit longer, holding her hands in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing… I’ve just been meaning to ask you something.” She muttered, still avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to ask him something? It must be something important if she was acting like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh alright then what’s up?” He asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you call me Lamb?” She asked finally regaining eye contact “I don’t mind it… I’m just curious is all…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t what he expected her to ask, no one’s ever really questioned the nicknames he’s given them sure, they’ve argued about it but never asked him why he gave it to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nothin’ I just got a habit of givin’ people nicknames.” He shrugged “You’re cute and fluffy like a lamb so Lamb-chan. I’ll try to cut it out if you don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not registering what he said, he grows confused when she turns even redder concerning him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re alright?” He frowns, placing the back of his hand on her forehead “You’re burnin’ up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing!” She squeaks, flinching from his touch “A-And I really don’t mind the nickname…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing his hand under his chin and narrowing his eyes at her he sighs shaking his head returning his hands to his pockets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then I’ll take your word for it.” He nodded “I’d to stay and chat but I gotta go before-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted by his name being shouted throughout the halls by none other than his blonde friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that happens…” He sighed “You need me on the roof today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru shook her head smile back on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m actually busy myself and need to head straight home after school today.” She speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, ignoring his calls for a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, but call me if you need something or just wanna' talk.” He turns with a wave “I doubt I’ll be doing anything worthwhile, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru giggles, returning his gesture as he walks down the hall in the  direction of the shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was an accidental waste of time he didn’t find a single abuse victim, well he wouldn’t exactly call it a waste of time after all he got to see Haru and did his best to get people to stop talking shit about her so job well done… just not the job he was supposed to be doing hopefully Blondie got some work done on his end. Speaking of he really needed him to shut up before he got them in trouble and what was the best way to do that? Shouting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Blondie, stop fuckin' yelling I’m right here!” He shouts, spotting Ryuji at the end of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, where have you been!?” Ryuji hollered back “I’ve been lookin’ all over for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t Ryuji just text him? Wait, why didn’t he just text Ryuji… Terumi sighs exasperated realizing both him and Ryuji were clearly idiots he walks down the hall to Ryuji ignoring the piercing stares of the other students eying his walk of shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got sidetracked and got nothing.” He sighed, getting straight into business “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji smirked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually got a lead. A first-year, new member.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi nodded, somewhat impressed he figured they’d be at this all day, but Ryuji actually got something sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just joined, so he might not be all wrapped up in Kamoshida’s web of bullshit yet.” He continued, “You should go ask around the first years and see if you can find him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi frowned that probably wasn’t the best idea right now the whole school was afraid of him if he went to talk to a first-year they’d probably piss themselves on the spot. Plus, he just didn’t want to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should handle this one Ryuji you’re clearly better at this information gathering shit.” He shrugged “I’d probably scare’em off or just get sidetracked again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji narrowed his eyes before smirking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re right I am pretty good at this!” He laughed reaching over to slap Terumi’s shoulder “Alright then I’ll meet’cha in the courtyard once I’m done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi chuckled, grateful that his friend took the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright, don’t keep me waiting too long now Blondie.” He says brushing Ryuji’s hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot, are you busy after school today?” Ryuji asked, “If not you wanna' grab something to eat on the way home? I know this killer place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi thought for a second Haru was going home after school so she wouldn’t need him on the roof… and he was sure Sojiro wouldn’t mind so long as he wasn’t super late… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright, I’m down.” He decided, “But this place better be good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, dude, you’re gonna' love this place!” Ryuji grinned before jogging off “Trust me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi chuckled to himself as he turned to make his way to the courtyard with no issue. He was about to take a seat in one of the resting areas by the vending machines when his phone rang. Suppressing a groan, he retrieves his phone from his pocket, answering it not bothering to check the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Ryuji?” He smirked “Finding that first-year too much trouble for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji? Yuuki it’s me.” His mother replied on the other end, “You never called so… I decided to check in on you myself…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi froze he can’t believe he forgot to call his mother there was just so much shit going on that it just slipped his mind. She must’ve been worried since she’s calling on a school day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah sorry about thar ma’ I’ve been hella' busy it just slipped my mind.” He said meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” She breathed “How are things with Hazama and your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi tightened his grip on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are going as expected.” He scoffed “Hazama is still insufferable, and I haven’t even seen Hinata yet. I’m not even living with them the old man pushed me off to someone else!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi sighed, calming himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice… It’s just frustrating is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand um… would you…” Maho tried “Would you like it if I were to come there with you? Since you aren’t with your brother, I’m sure you must be lonely… I’m sure I could work something out and get a small apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi frowned while he’d like it if his mother was here with him so he could make sure she was alright but there was no way she could afford it he didn’t want to keep burdening her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we can’t afford that ma’.” He exhaled “Besides I’m fine I’ve even made some friends…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was silent, making Terumi worry that he upset her by telling her not to come but was reassured when his mother finally happily shrieked into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve made friends already!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi couldn’t help but smile at her excitement, the sorrow in her voice gone like it was never there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re good people so you don’t gotta’ worry about a thing” Terumi reassured “And the guy I’m staying with is alright too I guess if not a bit of a broken record, but I’ll turn the charm up and he’ll warm up to me in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother giggled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure can </span>
  <span>put on the charm when you want to.” She sighed happily “Fine, I’ll stay here but I want you to give me the number of the man you’re staying with. I want to speak with him to and make sure he’s taking good care of my Yuu-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi frowned at the nickname his mother used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child mother I’ve asked you to stop calling me that…” He groaned “But yeah, I’ll give him your number when I see him tonight. I’m hanging out with Ryuji, so I’ll be getting back a little late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m so happy for you!” She shrieks again “I knew sending you to Tokyo was a good Idea! But I won’t keep you any longer have fun Yuu-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi sighed once his mother hung up returning his phone to his pocket, but it was nice to hear his mother happy so he supposed he could let her childish nickname for him slide for now. Now all he had to do was wait for Ryuji to get here and hope he had some useful information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing footsteps approaching, he turns around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Heh speak of the devil and he shall appear.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s completely turned around, he sees it’s not the blonde he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Or maybe not…’ He huffs shoving his hands in his pockets “You aren’t the blondie I was expectin’. Whaddya’ want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanna’ talk to you for a sec.” She asked, “Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would she want to talk to him? He wracked his brain thinking for a reason and wound-up thinking of two… She saw him and Haru together and was going to get in his damn business or it had something to do with Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, say what you gotta.” He says taking a seat on the closest bench “I’ll listen till I get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann rolled her eyes and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be quick.” She crossed her arms and looked at him like a mother questioning her child and just like that Terumi was already annoyed “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all… There’s those weird rumors about you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi rolled his eyes and lazily sat down on the bench behind him. He seriously hated when people got in his business. This had to be karma for him getting into other people’s business himself… what a pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya want with him?” Ryuji said, saving Terumi from having to argue with this girl himself, drawing her attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.” Takamaki scoffed, turning to the other blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji frowned, trying to think of a reply that wouldn’t seem off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…We just happened to get to know each other.” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing</span>
  <span>, Terumi buts back into the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya’know like people usually become friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki turned to fix him with a quick glare, which he paid no mind to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, can we wrap this up? Ryuji and I got shit to do.” He continued, “You’re really killing the vibe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. What’re you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” She said crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Terumi and Ryuji let out a noise of surprise Terumi shoulda’ realized that this is what she wanted but just overlooked it since he didn’t expect her to confront him at all. Ryuji was the first to recover from the shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…I see. I getcha.” He frowned, a twang of anger in his voice “You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!” She bit back, matching his frustration, fists clenched at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi silently looked between the two blondes watching as they bared teeth and glared daggers at each other while he was stuck sitting quietly twiddling his thumbs losing interest in their argument by the second since it didn’t really have anything to do with him or getting any useful information on Kamoshida. He could just leave… but then he wouldn’t know if Ryuji got any good info plus, he didn’t wanna' just up and leave when the argument looked like it could get really heated. He’d stick around in case things needed to be broken up or Ryuji needed some support once things were over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” Ryuji scoffed, bringing Terumi’s attention back to what was going on in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Behind my back…?” Takamaki repeated confused, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji tore his attention from the confused Takamaki to his hooded friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t get it..” He sighed, shaking his head, no longer able to look Takamaki in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki sighed herself and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna' help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look a sadness washes over her face, eyes looking down at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m warning you, just in case. That’s all.” She finishes without another word walking off, leaving the two boys alone before either could utter another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji grumbled out something Terumi could quite hear kicking up some dirt in frustration while Terumi sat there awkwardly unsure of what to do or say he just hoped Ryuji would say something soon so they </span>
  <span>finally get rolling with the Kamoshida situation again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time?” Ryuji huffed, finally done with his light assault on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Like you’re one to talk, you’re pretty damn aggressive all the time too.” Terumi chuckled “Anyways, what’s up with her? She an ex or somethin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi smirked, watching Ryuji’s face heat as he started stuttering out an incoherent reply only further amusing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Hell no!” He aggressively denied “W-We just went to the same middle school is all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright calm down Blondie, I was just askin’.” Terumi smirked “No need to get all flustered. You get any info outta’ that first year? You get a name at the very least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji grumbled to himself for a sec to compose himself, thankful to finally be back on track.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he told me that Mishima has it especially bad with Kamoshida’s ‘special training’.” He scoffed shoving his hands into his pockets “I do always see that guy with bruises…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi frowned Kamoshida was a real piece'a work the more he thought about it the more he just wanted to send him to the ground and make him beg for forgiveness… But he wouldn't do that unfortunately, at least not to the real Kamoshida but he’d be sure to take out all his aggression on the cognitive Kamoshida so he’d just bide his time holding it all in until he'd be able to unleash everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty then! What’re we waiting for?” Terumi smirked madly as he stands to make his way back into the school with Ryuji “Let’s go have a chat with Mishima before he leaves for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys caught up with Mishima as he was about to leave the building. They speed up cutting him off making him take a few steps back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, cool if we talk to you for a sec?” Terumi smirked in excitement “I promise it’ll be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi’s smirk transformed into a frown when he saw Mishima took a few more steps back with a look of fear clear in his eyes. What the hell was his problem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude your scarin’em with that crazy ass look on your face!” Ryuji shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi turned his attention to his friend glaring down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell are you talking about!? Crazy look!? This is just my face!” His shouts are ignored while Ryuji talks to Majima “Tch fine, if I’m so scary I’ll get changed and meet you outside”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi grumbles to himself, leaving Mishima to Ryuji. He was useless in this investigation first he got distracted talking to Haru, </span>
  <span>after that he got Ryuji to check out the first years for him, and now he can’t even help with Mishima because he makes him nervous. He feels like such an asshole…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit…” He sighed face palming “Ryuji’s all gung-ho and here I am slacking off like a dick… Starting tomorrow I’ll stop fucking around for real it’s the least I can do for Ryuji and everyone being abused by that shit head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terumi nods to himself, locking in his newfound resolve he’d make sure he’d do the right thing for everyone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SnL Chapter 8 is going to take longer than expected. I'm working on a new project that's taking up all my attention, and the prequel is taking longer than expected to finish. I'd say it's about halfway done, but that's a hard maybe and with life getting in my way I'm not entirely sure when it'll be done. All in all I just wanted to give an update rather than leave you hanging, I'll try my best to finish soon and I hope people will enjoy once it's posted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>